


Castle of Immortals

by KATLAS



Category: PRETTYMUCH (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst and Drama, Angst with a Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Immortality, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Mild Smut, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATLAS/pseuds/KATLAS
Summary: A world separated into two—mortals and immortals. Prince Edwin happens to be one of those immortals except he sits among the royal line. What happens when he comes in contact with a mere mortal?NOT BETA READ!!!!
Relationships: Brandon Arreaga/Nick Mara, Edwin Honoret/ Original Male Character(s), Edwin Honoret/Zion Kuwonu, Zion Kuwonu/Nick Mara





	1. Chapter 1

⚈ 𝗘𝗗𝗪𝗜𝗡 𝗣𝗢𝗩 

  
  


➻ 𝗘𝗔𝗥𝗟𝗬 𝗠𝗢𝗥𝗥𝗢𝗪

It's another day that I awake to the sun arising, shining orange in my chambers through my open window. 

Pushing off the sheets, I pulled on a robe and crossed over to the window to stare out at it. It's early morning, no later than six judging by its position. Looking down, I found the knights and generals training in the courtyard. It was something I ached to do. Being the King's son at just a mere age of seventeen, I was subjected to certain activities.

It wasn't my place to slave over and attempt to defend myself. Others do that job for me. 

It was joy that sprouted in me hearing their swords clash and the combative pattering against the ground from their strategic footing. Imagine the rush you have fighting off your opponent with skills you've mastered. To know you're doing yourself well in taking on others, assuming your ground with utmost confidence. To make yourself a name is fascinating.

My name was given to me. Prince Edwin Joel Honoret IV. Great honor brought to it through my family and their deeds throughout Reflencia. I thought nothing of them as they aren't my own.

I caught eyes of a certain person and my mood was shifted to something much different. In the time that my arranged marriage is coming up, I dread it. I'd much rather choose someone to my own likings rather than what my parents think is good for me. I should be the judge of that.

I should choose to marry whom I want and if I were, Darren Rivers would be my first pick.

He's the only mortal I'm allowed to speak back and forth with constantly as he's assuming the role of head knight in the near future. Even though my father hates the word mortal in itself, it's imperative I get close to the knight that'll protect me through my time of reign to have understanding among us.

Little does he know, I have a craving for someone who he despises.

It wasn't possible for me to stay in this window for long with my daily activities so I ran along to my garderobe (-bathroom-) to get ready for the day.

Soon enough, the maidservants came in and helped me bathe along with fixing my dressing. I was on a much simpler schedule so I wouldn't be clothed in heavy fabrics as usual.

The clothing requirements of royalty was much different than what common people would wear. We have various ideologies and customs that are strict. Such as the fact, no skin may be shown by those under the age of eighteen except for the hands and head of course. Not even the neck could be exposed---always covered with fabric or jewels.

It's to preserve our holiness and innocence for our future lovers to undress in the comfort of our shared chambers. The showing of skin is sacred and is taken seriously. If I were to show my skin to those other than my family, husband, or trusted servants then I would be damned as a succubus. Seductive, drawing in men or women with the beauty of my skin.

I couldn't count how many rules are set in place for someone in my position.

I took a look in the mirror at my appearance. It's a robe gifted to me by our allies in Beijing, a red mandarin robe that fit tightly to my body to ensure no fabric could be pushed back to reveal my body. Even drew up to my neck where I placed a gold necklace. 

A knock thrummed on my door, "You may open the door Marce," I said to one maid as she nodded rushing over and sliding the door aside.

I stopped my movements of adjusting my sleeves as Darren bowed from the door. Turning, I just took in his aspect. His face and large arms were shining with sweat, a bit dripping from his brow as he held a weapon in hand. The maids scattered out of the room with a bow towards him as he walked forward.

"I see your training has ended. Aren't they usually much longer?"

"It's still in continuation. Your father is watching over this morning's session and would like for you to join him."

I was shocked. I was allowed nowhere near it and could only watch from my window sill. I wonder what mood or occasion it is for something like this to happen.

"I guess we'll walk together then," he nodded holding out an elbow as I took it walking out of my chambers.

We walked in silence throughout the vast halls and down the main staircase as I watched everyone fumble along. Families from the other kingdoms---Mility and Poetric---would be arriving tomorrow at noon to partake in affairs I have no knowledge of. Once again, it wasn't my place to meddle in.

"Are you excited? I saw you at your window once again watching, you must be happy," Darren spoke as I looked up to him with a smile.

"I'm more than excited to see it up close. The action is what I yearn for and seeing something like this is completely new. I hope I experience some of it as well."

"I don't know about that dove. Your father wouldn't be too happy with that, you fighting I mean. You know better than to think otherwise too."

"I know but I can only hope. What bad can a little sparring do?", I disattached from him as he turned to me with a grin.

"If someone were to injure or mark that beautiful face of yours then all hell rain down on that poor soul. They'd be cast out in extreme measures I'd assume," he chuckled as I agreed falling silently as we trailed to the courtyard as Darren ceased their work.

I watched as all the knights, those in training, and generals bow before me as I smiled bowing slightly.

"Edwin, we do not bow at our subjects much less any not of our blood. Fix your posture."

I immediately straightened at my father's voice as he walked over to us. I took my hand from Darren's arm and intertwined mine behind my back.

"My apologies father. You've called for me?"

"Yes, you and your brothers are going to look over today's sessions of training while your mother and I set off into town for business. Your eldest brother will direct you in your duties today as well. Be sure to make plans with the advisor for your ball," he kissed my forehead and left right away.

My ball, how could I forget? There was processing going on for when I gain some political authority. As my father steps down from his throne in the next few years, I would gain some of his authority sequentially. In the next few nights, Reflencia would be able to accept and deny trade with my jurisdiction only. It's mad how much weight would be put on my shoulders then. But there's a celebration that comes with it.

"Edwin, join us if you will," my eldest brother, Edgar, waved me over.

I left Darren's side as I joined him. He resumed the training as I watched from a bench how they fought off their attacker, it was beautiful. Some moved with strength, enough strength to fuel a dancer in the hardest of turns. Others moved swiftly like the wind. I wish I could do the same.

"Your celebration is soon. Have you given any thought to who you'd like to attend?", my other brother Julian asked as he patted my head.

"I have no preference although I wish I could mingle with the mortals a bit more. I'd like to get advice from them to fuel my knowledge on trade. They are deeply involved---those in the villages---about the activities of these things."

I heard sighs from both sides as I let my head fall to my feet. 

"I understand but it won't go over well. Father is not too keen with the mortals. The case as well with most of our grand council and advisors---all of the older generations. I do see what you mean to make of it though Edwin," Julian said as I twiddled with my fingers.

"The mortals do offer us much insight on such affairs. It would be great to implement some as advisors when you take place brother. Do be careful to not speak of such things to father," Edgar advised as I took his hand in mine.

"Father adores you Edgar, couldn't you pitch this idea to him? Even with our council, I wouldn't do well with maintaining good relations if I were to take on trade myself. Can't you see it now? I'd probably set a war off if I did something wrong," I begged of him as he shook his head.

"No one can get into that mind of his. Your best bet is to wait till he keels over and drops dead. Take him out if you're feeling inclined to."

"Edgar, the way you speak will come back onto you. Speak formally as if you're older than us please. Edwin, I say take initiative and assert your idea to the council instead. They could favor over father if case comes to good light. Just be sure to make sense of it to them so they'd feel they have no choice but to put your idea into action," Julian said patting my back before he walked around the area, scanning the grouping.

I just hoped this wouldn't turn into a big mess. And I definitely wished my father wouldn't be harsh on me with this if the plan was to come into play. I could only wish though.

  
  
  
  


➻ 𝗘𝗩𝗘𝗡𝗜𝗡𝗚

  
  
  
  


Dinner wouldn't be served for some time so I left myself to my room to just read books. They were mostly of the romantic genre which soon became boring. I love romantics but they're unrealistic in our times. It would be great if I were to find someone I love and do such adventurous things---marry and have kids with a great ending.

But then again, I'm young. What do I possibly know of?

I closed the book I was holding and removed my clothing. I assumed it would just be close family and inhabitants tonight so I could I dress less stuffy. It gets extremely humid being clothed from head to toe in heavy fabrics.

Now I would be able to wear my silk robes and shoes I could slip on easily. It was tiring wearing clothing under our customs. But I'm thankful for it now because once I'm wed, it'll be little to nothing in their presence if they wanted so.

I pulled my robe over my shoulders as someone knocked on my door.

"Who is it?", I yelled across the room as there was no response. It must be a young maid.

I shrugged walking towards the door sliding it open seeing a bunch of soldiers and Darren standing in front of them with wide eyes. I tightened my robe with my arms as Darren shielded me with his body, pushing us into the room quickly. He closed the door urgently as I sighed out in his hold.

"Are you trying to have them jump you? The new soldiers have absolutely no control---they could've forced themselves on you if I weren't here," he sternly said as I shook my head.

"It's my fault, I wasn't thinking when I went to answer. I'd think everyone would be out of this wing by now."

"It's fine. You're needed in your father's office for something urgent. He wanted me to attend with you, you should add on more layers. I don't think he'd be too happy with the way you're attired."

I scoffed getting one of my bigger robes from my wardrobe and laying it out onto the bed. I turned to see him looking at me as I blushed turning around. 

"I'll turn so you may change," he did so as I may have wanted him to not do so. But he has no choice---if that were ever found out that he were to have seen all of me like that, he'd be dead at my father's hand.

I hurriedly slipped on the robe before turning to face him again as I caught him trying to take a little peek. I quirked a small smile before he held out an arm and we were out of my chambers, being invaded by men swarming at my feet.

"Why are you all kneeling, you may speak."

Immediately, a bumble of words started to come out of their mouths as I tried to calm them down.

"Please, speak in turns. I couldn't know what's going on if you're all screaming out at me," I said annoyed as they bowed their heads again in apology.

"We're sorry for our insolence, your Highness. Please forgive us for looking at you in a disrespectful manner, we should've shielded our eyes looking upon you."

"You're forgiven. If you have nothing else to do then you may return to your barracks. Thank you for your genuine apology soldiers."

"No, it's our pleasure your Highness. Have a good night---Rivers," they nodded towards us both and then went about their way as we began walking towards my father's office. I could only imagine why he'd want me urgently.

What could I possibly be doing, he doesn't allow much of me but to obey his orders.

Darren opened the door for me as I walked in seeing him conversing with a general, very well respected. 

His name was General Evers and you'll be damned to ever stand against him. He was a part of the council and one I feared most. If I ever were to take my ideas to the council, he might be the factor that turns me down and the whole against me. General Evers has fought many wars and was only 40 years of age and the fiercest as well. He didn't hold his tongue much and surely wasn't one to not raise his sword either.

"Edwin, come sit. You may leave the room mortal."

I hid my sad expression at his address of Darren. So what if he was a mortal, he's a person and should be treated as such---should be addressed as such. I sat in of the cushioned seats as I could feel the General's hard eyes on me.

He's always been wary of me, a little too worried if I were to be honest. The other generals who are more fond of me have told me he's questioned my skills---questioned if I could possibly take over in the future. It is likely although I have two older brothers ahead of me but they don't plan to remain in crown for long. They've always wanted to lead normal lives while I wanted to take it on. I really believe I can change out entire country for the better---and not just the immortals.

"You've asked of me father?"

"I have and we need to speak."

  
  


"And that goes with the general still here?", I cast a look at him as he put on a grim smile.

"Yes and we'll not stand for your insolence. In fact, we've called you here to talk about your ball. It's a very special night and before that happens, you'll have to partake in a meeting with all the generals and I to assure your duties."

  
  


"Father, I thought I wasn't allowed to join in on your meetings."

"WIth your ball comes maturing and delving into the affairs of our kingdown, our country. It's time that this comes for you. Along with your training including consulting with the generals and their advisors you will be perfected to rule over our people."

With the delighted feel in his voice, I just knew he was only referring to people of our kind. It is an honest shame that he only thinks in our best interest, in the interest of us who are born to be here forever. He cares of nothing for the humans and it's sickening. But he is my father and still the King first so I have no choice but to obey his dominion.

"I think judging by your tone it doesn't go for all of us."

"Is this the nonsense I always hear of boy? We do what is best for our people," General Evers put sternly as I rolled my eyes. I could roll them to back of my head at the stupidity that comes out of his mouth 24/7.

"It is not nonsense. They are our people too, they follow us and yet we lead them as if they're cattle! They deserve to be treated equally among us because we are all the same."

"That's enough out of you Edwin! You shall not speak of those barbarians again!", my father stood up as he slammed his hands on the desk looking down at me. From the corner of my eye I could see Evers looking as smug as ever. The bastard is probably having a good time seeing my fight against him. Against everything they stand for failing right in front of their eyes.

They'll never see anything other than what has been presumed by history.

"I shall hope to do my job well father. I will just leave this room here and do your bidding as the time comes but once I get my moment, I will have my way. They are not in any way barbarians but people, humans. You know of our lineage and history father---you know that we were once them. Immortals had to start somewhere. Our blood that runs through us weren't always meant for forever...we evolved."

"You haven't grown to know of everything, you don't know what those people bring."

"And yet you do? Do you even know of what we bring upon them? Have you grown to see everything we do in order to stay above them in authority, in morals?", I stood as we came face to face, planting my hands on the desk as well.

"I've seen enough in my person and in all my years. I've grown to see what I need to do for my people."

"A King does what's best for all of his people. He grows to see all issues and not just some of his own concern. You may have grown to see some things that I haven't but I guess you haven't grown much as a king should father. I'll be sure to do better in my reign."

I walked away and ignored his calls even though my mother would give me hell in a later time. I just couldn't stand to hear him anymore. To hear of his bigotry


	2. Chapter Two

⚈ 𝗭𝗜𝗢𝗡 𝗣𝗢𝗩   
  


➻ 𝗘𝗔𝗥𝗟𝗬 𝗡𝗢𝗢𝗡

  
  
  
  


It's another day's work and it was pretty simple. Being only eighteen in a poor village with no experience hasn't secured a wealthy job. A mail carrier is not what I would've had in mind but it'll have to do.

I went around handing off papers and packages to small carriages, carts, and shops as I do. The sun was settled high in the sky and I wore a large fleece cover to protect my skin. Summer had set in not too long ago and it was a time of struggle for us.

Sometimes we have small droughts or we run low on supplies of water due to it evaporating---the lakes being used for more than washing so it was too dirty to be drunken.

It was from fruits and those people that we get our water to last us. Those people----all bastards that I scoff at. Nothing but trouble, always trying to remain above. Yeah, well they're no better than us with their styled dressings and shiny jewels. It doesn't matter when you're gone and they offer no use to you.

We have to struggle for survival down here while they're in their castles feeding off our great endurance.

I can't think too much on that though, I'd lash out and with the guards surrounding every corner of our dirt roads---my head would be offed.

I was making my last rounds when I saw someone out of the corner of my eye come out their shop. It was Nick.

Nick I've known since I was a small one, smaller than I am. His father always sent him to play out with other kids in the fields but he was too shy. He sat to himself and read what he could, he didn't know how to read. His parents weren't too skilled in it either.

I remember going to his side and sitting next to him as he crawled with agitation and nervousness. It was clear that he'd hadn't spoken with many others. Every day or whenever his father sent him out, I read to him till he eventually caught on and began to learn on his own.

We've been friends since then but I've always felt more. He feels something for me but his father forbids anything to happen between us. Homosexuality wasn't too big in the villages of Reflencia. It of course existed among the immortals and royalty but with us, it was never...desired.

But I've wanted him for so long. Up to now, it's just been affairs and games.

I walked over getting his mail out of my carrier as he turned to go back inside. I caught his arm lightly as he turned with and empty casing of what was muffins before. 

"Zion, I haven't gotten to your mother's delivery yet, sourdough right?"

"Um yeah, but I didn't mean to stop you for that. I just wanted to talk with you."

HIs face faltered and he pulled me into the shop before closing the doors and pulling down the window shades. "You know that isn't safe, my father has his minions and if it were anything other than business---he'd be upset. He knows of us and I don't want to lose you."

"But would you rather us keep up this facade, we could leave here Nick. Both of us, we can go to the village of Mility where we'll be accepted as we are. I know you speak of having a life here but it's not ideal as to what it could be. You could live freely with me, isn't that what you want?", I held his hands in mine as he smiled solemnly pressing a kiss onto my lips.

I leaned more towards him as he smiled before breaking apart. I rested my forehead against his as he breathed out faintly onto my lips. "I'd love to escape here to live a life with you, to love you how I would like but I have others whom I love here as well. What good would I be to leave them in here nothing, I'm basically the only thing holding this place up," he gestured to the bakery around us as I sighed.

He moved around me picking up his empty casing and trailing to the back of the kitchen where i followed.

"What exactly is holding you back in the bakery? Is it the company it provides, the food for our people?"

  
  


"Not certainly...the bills Zion. The debtor is coming by soon, within a month's time and we've been struggling to sell. Now that our rulers are upping taxes and are essentially clamming down on our resources...we've barely gotten by. I have to keep working to feed my family or else I've let them down."

If only I could truly offer the money up to him but I can't. My parents have barely made enough coins for our first meal and supper in the past week. I'm not working for myself, everyone contributes to the house and like him, I couldn't take away anything from them---can't take their only gains that impact their lives.

But everyone has always told me---even as a kid---that I have a dangerous wit. And being that I am myself, I always put what others say I can do and I myself am inquisitive about, to the test. 

Now, I've had too many thoughts that I've acted on and while they may have not been the most gifted, I think this one idea takes the cake.

"Zion, what are you thinking. I can see that look you have and your face and it only means nothing but trouble."

"What if I could get you the funds before the debtor comes around? Would if I get enough money to pay off the entire bakery, would you run with me then?"

Nick looked up to me with frantic eyes as I rested my hand on his cheek. He inclined towards my hand as he rubbed my wrist slightly. "You haven't the fortune for something as this. If you haven't taken a look at the entirety of our lives, we're not well off."

"Well I think I can do this but you have got to trust in me. Nick, do you trust me?", I cupped his cheeks with both hands as he sighed shaking his head.

"I can't possibly trust you if I don't know what it is you're doing. So, are you gonna tell me?"

He folded his arms resting back onto the counter as I ran my hands up and down his waist. This is one deranged and consequential plan of mine but it's the only thing I can think of. I've gotten away with the rest and although this is more full-fledged, I can almost guarantee my success.

"I'm thinking of stealing---from the castle," immediately at my words, Nick began to get upset and to hit on my chest as I allowed him to. It was frankly adorable when he did that. His face always scrunched into a attractive expression---it was one of the many things I adored about him.

"Are you out of your blasted mind Zion?! You'd be hanged or worst---tortured until they..."

"Hey, that will never happen and I'll be more than careful," there has always been rumors, as far back as my parents were born when they were first heard about. They've become more apparent now since many have gone missing or they've come back odd---those who've committed crimes and such.

The rumor is that the immortals especially the royal family somehow stay immortal by draining the soul from a person. It's like an addiction, an essential addiction. They need it so desperately to stay alive. I'd hope that's not true.

If you come back, you're basically as good as dead.

A young child only aged at nine had stole some scarves and coats for his family during the winter time and he was to be disciplined by the royal court. He came back the next day, full of nothing. Everything about the once youthful and vivid was just gone in such a short time. He seemed blue after that and is still somewhat like this to this day.

He hasn't spoken to anyone what happened though. I wouldn't want to know, I'd take being hanged on the latter side.

"You don't know of that for sure. Whatever stealth you think you possess now---it's no match to them! You'd be killed in an instant for sneaking into their home and having been caught with any of their precious jewels."

"Nick, dear...you have to trust in me because without you behind me, I'd have nothing."

"And with me behind you, it'll be like sending you to your death. I don't want responsibility of that...seeing it through that the person I love the most has died in order to save us."

I pressed a kiss on his forehead and held him firmly as his hands grazed down my back, "It's my own doing and responsibility. I'd do anything for you Nick including claiming you as my own freely without spiteful looks. There's so many things that we could have once I get their riches and it isn't like I'd take much for them to notice. Just enough for us to get a saddle and horse, food, and clothing. To pay off the bakery...I got it."

He was battling with himself I could see and I hoped his more hopeful, mischievous side won.He truly doesn't know the lengths I'd go to for him and if we could get away---if there was a split chance---I'd take it.

"I trust you and will hope you come back to me safe. I just ask that we meet the night before you do...just in case."

"There is no just in case because I'll be back. But I'll take you up on your offer. It's been a while since I've had you completely to myself for a long period," he chuckled as I pulled him closer kissing his neck. He pulled my head out of his neck and brought me down for a small kiss. 

I savored the small kiss until we were interrupted by the back door opening. Thankfully we jumped back before his father could see us.

"Nick...Kuwonu. How's your father doing boy, is he still coming down tomorrow morning for hunting?", he came up and sort of placed himself in front of Nick crossing his arms as I just put on a boxy smile.

"Yes sir and I was just here to make sure my mother's order was being prepared. I'll be back before supper time Nick. Good day Panettiere Mara," I nodded towards Nick and a small bow to his father before I took my leave.

For the rest of the days up until the point of my strike, I'd plan all possible escapes and ins to be properly prepared. I had to be, it depended on my life.

  
  
  
  
  


⚈ 𝗡𝗜𝗖𝗞 𝗣𝗢𝗩

I could feel my father's stare at me as I prepared the ingredients and necessary material for a batch of sourdough bread. Not even the sweet smell of our secret ingredient could calm my nerves.

My father was a calm man mostly until his rules were disobeyed. He didn't approve much of the relationship between Zion and I knowing it wasn't friendly. I was meant to be with a beautiful wife and have kids for him to sit with as my wife and I sat on our land. 

That life wasn't ideal for I and I wouldn't live it so far as I have free will. But then again, I am a poor man's son, even more poorer than him. I also still held love and respect for him. I'd have to make it by somehow and it wouldn't be beyond his power to leave me to the wolves.

"Nicholas, were you and that boy doing things before I stepped foot into here?"

"No father, why would such a thought come to your mind? I'd never disobey your rules," it was like clockwork that those words were uttered from my mouth. I've lied too many times to count of this same situation, it'll always be the same. But he's too calm this time.

My fear increased as he stopped my hand from pouring another cup into my dough mix, "And he lies yet again? Are you lying to me son?"

  
  


"Never, I don't know where you'd get such an elaborate idea, it's very unlikely."

And from here it was my downfall. It was the shakiness of my voice that brought his hand down upon my cheek and I fell to the floor silently crying as he yelled yet again. I could only guess that my karma from telling such fibs have gotten me to this space. But I'd never admit to them, his hand could turn into the butcher knife that was stationed into a wooden block.

"You are to go straight home and you'll hear from your mother!"

"That witch is none of my mother and you shouldn't dare speak of her name in such disrespect! That is her title and one which shall not be ripped from her, even in death!", I bellowed as he smirked grabbing my face in his hand, clenching tightly.

"She is your mother and you will show respect towards her, your sister has already done so."

"And my sister is a fool to forget her real mother who gave her life, whom she wouldn't be here without. That hag that you've remarried is nothing but a dirty swine from hell. I will never forgot the women you've chosen to replace."

I hissed out as he turned away leaving the room with heavy steps. 

It was at this moment that I felt just a bit more different of Zion's plans. Maybe he could take us away to a place where freedom is ours. Where we could be ourselves...it was nothing more than wishful thinking. 


	3. Chapter Three

⚈ 𝗘𝗗𝗪𝗜𝗡 𝗣𝗢𝗩 

  
  


➻ 𝗡𝗜𝗚𝗛𝗧𝗙𝗔𝗟𝗟

  
  
  


It was almost time for my ball and I could think of was how everyone would view me. Royal attendants, generals, and other higher powers have already arrived from Mility and Poetric---not to mention my own people. 

My own name is not too fond so with this ball, I know there will be opposition. However, it'll be seen all from their eyes. If anyone were to speak out against me or this process then the sentence is a beating in front of the entire kingdom. Your name shall be tarnished and everyone shall look down upon you.

Obedience is a strong factor within our court of the three royal kingdoms. You won't get by unless you show your loyalty to your faction.

My servants were running around my room getting together my attire for tonight. It was a monumental night for me so I was being clothed in the most expensive fabrics and jewels that anyone has ever seen. It weighed down on me a bit so I had to walk carefully yet I felt powerful.

I even felt more above that General Evers----I'll shout out the day he decides to bite it.

But my focus shouldn't be on the day he comes to his fall, I shall focus on my rise. Tonight I will become the official commander and advisor to our kingdom's trades. It would be my duty to maintain all friendly, hostile, and neutral affairs in trading as well as other constituents.

"I want everyone out, for now, only come for me once the ball starts. Interruptions of my peace and you'll answer to my guards. Away with you now," I shooed away the servants as they scurried off out of the room. 

I rose from my seat, crossing the room to slide my door close when someone stepped in front of it. 

"Austin, Brandon---you're supposed to be readying yourselves. Come in," I greeted them as we all sat down around my small table in the corner of my room. 

For a short time, we spoke about events that have occurred since the last of when we have seen each other. I remember it being in the midst of winter when my brothers and father were just coming back from war. It's been quite a while since then and we had much to talk about.

"Becoming a king has been my lifelong wish since I could speak. I'll be one soon as my father is stepping down. It's been a struggle however to keep up with everything. If I didn't have my advisor, Vee, I would be lost," Austin said as I poured us cups of sage water.

I sat down as I watched them both take a sip before Brandon spoke next," I'm glad my brother is taking his place. He wanted to escape from it all with his newlywed husband, but he realized that he could change our kingdom for the better."

"Does that mean we'll finally get dialogue between us immortals and mortals?", I was especially overjoyed by this.

Brandon and his family are some of those few who believe we can live as equals with the mortals. They have certain implementations in their kingdom between us in the present and Brandon's brother will truly bring justice to our rulings. He was so intertwined with the mortals in a way I wish to be. He wants the best for them at heart.

"We just might be. And I will personally invite you to those meetings---it could probably help your trade experience with dealing in the mortal world."

I would love that, it would be my dying wish to do so. The only mortals I interact with are those who help care for me and help me take care of my daily routines with the occasional talk between soldiers. I wanted to meet someone of their kind and just know what things are like for them. I know they're suffering while I flaunt off my status.

"On to other things---how is that fine soldier of yours?", Austin smirked as my eyes fell to my lap and my cheeks flared. Oh, the things I wish to do with that man yet I can't.

"He isn't looking for anyone Austin, he's entirely involved in his duties. It's not as if we're allowed to consort with each other."

I got up as I began to get flustered. We walked towards my balcony as we looked down at the courtyard seeing everything being prepared. There were coordinators around instructing soldiers or decoration servants to assist in displaying items or fixturing lighting.

It was a pretty sight to see and all for me.

"He's looking to consort with you. It's impeccable how no one sees the looks you two share, it's very admirable. I wish to look someone in the eye as you have," Brandon brushed my shoulder as I shook my head looking at my hand.

  
  


On my right ring finger was a gift from Darren. It was on my sixteenth birthday. He promised to fight for me and to keep me in a good name for as long as he shall live. It was a sweet, special moment we shared. 

"He's just special. But I don't think his liking towards me courses that deeply."

"I beg to differ but you shall have your thoughts and I mine. We'll leave you to your troublesome thoughts," they both left my room as I never heard it shut. I heard the clatter of a sword and just laid my head upon my arms looking down at my subjects running amok.

"Now should you be looking so down on the night of a celebration?", I heard Darren's voice from behind me as I sighed looking back with a small smile. He returned it as I walked back into the room closing the balcony doors.

"It's not sadness I feel---at least not for means of the celebration. There are other things on my mind which I've yet to address but that's my own to carry. I shouldn't share," he nodded as I sat on the edge of my bed.

It would be quite a bit till the ball commenced so I was glad to have his company. His company is something I crave every minute that I'm not with him.

The door to my room was closed as he came to sit on the bed beside me. I glanced at him, seeing how he looked upon my dressing. I blushed, I just knew of it. I turned my head before it was turned back at my chin.

"You look extremely striking tonight. The red you're wearing fits you very well," I thanked him as I complimented his new guard uniform. I guess he was fitted to match me tonight. He would be following me for the night and making sure that no harm was brought to me.

"Have you ever been in love? I know you're not much older than me and have been secluded same as me but have you?"

"Like a fool would. I still am," he shared with me as my heart clenched. I was right----his liking towards me isn't in the way I feel for him. They aren't mutual.

"Is she a nice girl---or a great guy? Why haven't you told me of them before?", I lightened my tone as he chuckled grabbing my hand. He turned to me with a smile.

"He's too perfect at least for me. Incredibly smart and inquisitive yet I can't have him. Telling you would result in my death although I feel very inclined to, extremely."

I grew confused and upset---how could who he possibly like get him killed? Unless the relationship was forbidden---an immortal and mortal together. That was the one rule throughout kingdoms that still stood and probably would forever. All kings have dealt far too much to let that rule fall.

"Who is he? I promise to not tell and maybe I could help in some way!", he shushed me bringing his lips down on mine as my eyes widened. He softly held his lips onto mine as I froze not knowing how to react to this.

He carefully backed away as I breathed out heavily locking eyes with him. 

"You...I fell in love with you. This kills me and I accept that. It feels sounder to let you know how I feel for you. You would be mine in another world if reality were to somehow shift," he palmed my cheek as I grabbed it putting it onto my back where my zipper was.

"I would never turn you in because I love you, Darren. Much in the same way as you if not more...I accept you as you are," I whispered onto his lips, ours still touching yet not clasping.

"I couldn't take your virtue like this. What if we are caught?", I shook my head dragging him up to the closed door where I locked it tightly, making sure to jam it a bit. I wouldn't risk the time where I could live freely with him, to do whatever our hearts desire. No one would get in the way of this.

I also ran to other side of the room where I drew the coverings for the balcony doors and windows. It blocked out all eyes and thankfully from the sight of me ravishing this man.

I felt his hand touch my lower back as I tensed slightly, feeling it flow up my spine before handling the zipper. This was a crime and I would be tainted for all to know. But no one would know but me and him, I was safe with him. It shouldn't matter who I give myself to if it's my responsibility and my body. I trust him with everything I shall ever have.

I put myself in his hands.

The zipper slid down as my bare back exposed to him as he ran his fingers over it, making me gasp tenderly. I turned once my entire backside was unshielded from him and pulled all my garments off revealing all that I had.

Every bit of skin was in his vision and I felt nervous. What if he didn't like what he'd seen? Should I have possibly saved myself for my husband?

As if sensing my distress, he lifted my chin and secured our lips together as his tongue licked over mine. I whimpered, keening into his soft touch as I untied his clothing making it pool around us. He brought me closer as I ran my hands over his brawny chest before they wrapped around his head.

I was picked up and laid on the bed as those delicate, plush lips moved down to my stomach, kissing everywhere and leaving small marks. I groaned pushing him down further as my back arched when he touched the inner parts of my thighs.

He dragged his tongue around the sensitive area as I gasped holding his bicep, squeezing it in my hold.

"I'll take care of you Edwin if you'll allow me," he rasped out lingering over me as I nodded pulling him down as he blew me away with the versatility of his sultry mouth.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I tightened my legs around his hips as he plowed into me taking my breath away. My mouth was widened as if I witnessed an incriminating or disgraceful act. His large hands roamed over my legs until he tightened them around my upper thigh area, locking us tightly together in his hold.

He sucked onto the side of my neck fervently as I rolled my head back, running a palm down his back unnoticedly dragging my nails backs up as he hissed.

"It feels so full...faster," I wailed into his ear as he sat us up on his thighs going deeper into me than I could take. I shuddered from him hitting something that made a fuse burn up inside me.

He caressed my spine as our eyes aligned, "Hold on and silence yourself. Just take this for me."

"Whatever you want," I uttered as my breath was stolen from me and I gripped his shoulders tightly resting my head on it.

If there was a word to describe the way his hips advanced into me, it would be dumbfounding---shocking. Who knew that sex could make you feel all these overtaking feels and sensations that made you want to lay down and let that person take you for years to come. I surely wanted to.

I bit my hand to keep my noises in as a strange rush went through my stomach and I shook not resisting to sob out before my mouth was enveloped as different pitches of groans erupted from us. His pace slowed as I whimpered slightly at the burning feeling down below. I looked down to see a substance on his stomach and was startled.

"You're fine, you did well. I love you Edwin."

"I love you Darren," we smiled and were to kiss once more before we heard clatters and sounds of armor rushing past my door. Shouting started to ring out as we rose from the bed alarmed, hurriedly putting back on our attires.

We rushed out after we were done and down the hall to where the commotion was, seeing guards pinning down a young male.

"What is happening here? Who is this man?", Darren stepped up as I blushed slightly at the sight of him taking authority. I was almost tempted to haul him back to my chambers.

"He was caught looting from the kingship's quarters---such regalias have been returned to their respective place. Shall we alert the King and Queen?"

"No, you'll follow my orders about this matter. You will only refer and report to me of this male," I stepped in front of Darren as I laid my eyes on the male pinned to the ground scoffing,

"You shall respect your prince especially after a misdeed of yours! You should be beaten like a dog, mortal filth," one guard jeered as my eyebrows creased and I called to his attention.

"Who are you to give orders and to justify his punishment?"

"Well he's----"

"Silence yourself and your nasty behavior! If I ever hear from you again then you'll be whipped and chained for all your comrades to see---maybe even put next to him for speaking so freely! Pick him up," I stifled him as his head turned down and the other guards lifted him to his feet.

I walked carefully towards him and picked up his head as I felt Darren tug on my arm. He gave me a wary look as I just nodded turning back.

The male looked me in the eyes with a distasteful mug as I felt scared, shooken. But I wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Considering he's dressed in rags and there are no weapons or anyone injured---I would conclude he's just trying to survive. I mean stealing is no good but we have so much already. What could a few missing jewels matter?

"You're a mortal?"

He nodded weakly as blood ran from his forehead and mouth. He looked extremely worn out. I pity him.

But this could be my chance. To finally interact with someone like him and to figure out what it is like to possibly live as him and many others. I could save him from the wrath of my father surely.

"Don't make any others aware of this or you'll face me. I want him to be chained down to a chair in my chambers, two guards stationed outside to make sure no one comes in."

Maybe I could know of all the things that go in this kingdom.

  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four

⚈ 𝗘𝗗𝗪𝗜𝗡 𝗣𝗢𝗩 

➻ 𝗗𝗨𝗦𝗞

  
The ball was much long over and a sense of profound pleasure took over me as I looked down upon my subjects and high officials. I'd never seen my father look at me with a glint in his eyes---as if I was finally a son to him. Being the youngest and not highly influenced by his teachings, I'm always looked over.

My brothers do their best to make me feel as if I'm not inferior to them but I know better to believe that. In other's eyes---even my own mother---I'm the no good rebel. 

Now, I feel as if we're somewhat equal. I'm no longer being looked down upon as the small boy who always puts out his unneeded opinion. I have an absolute place in this kingdom now that I've been bestowed responsibilities.

My ceremony, it was everything I could ask for. Not only was I able to find ground with some of the council and its advisors but I was also able to talk to majesties of Mility and Poetric. Our relationship is at best right now and I'm gonna use that to my advantage to explore their towns hopefully to help better citizen relations.

This night was also made more special by the lingering looks and small touches of Darren. I wed once I come into rule and I wish that would come sooner. By then, the kingdoms could have much changed and I'd make it possible to marry whomever you wish, who you truly love.

Doesn't matter if you're immortal or not---everyone deserves the chance to find love no matter who it may be.

My love rests with Darren as his does with me.

Then there was Brandon and Austin, my childhood friends whom I've grown with. They made the night very humorous as we made fun of the uptight bureaucrats and we hid from our guards to just get away and not be serious for a bit.

It soon all bumbled down to everyone leaving the castle going to their respective homes, the guards standing post once more, and royalties escaping to their rooms---as am I.

I was currently walking down the halls to my chamber with Darren alongside me. I was prepared to strip from my heavy robes immediately as soon as I entered but then the thought came to me of that unknown man that should be waiting there.

Darren was most upset that I'd allow him into my space after what he's done but he respected my decision to figure this out on my own. He'd spoken that by my best judgement he'd stay by my side. I just hope he keeps to it.

Our comfortable silence was broken then, "Are you sure this is something you wish to go through with? We have no idea what he is capable of," he spoke quietly as we passed by many guards. We need to make sure this doesn't get around.

That means no one enters my room in any circumstance until we can transport him secretly.

"That is precise but I have faith that he won't hurt me or anyone else. If I can just get to him and why he did this then I could help. I could also find out more things about the mortals."

"Then why won't you ask me or any fellow guards?", his hand hung beside me as our fingers brushed lightly. I gently smiled entangled our fingers as we entered an empty hallway.

"You know you're forbidden to tell me anything. All father's rules and we've broken enough---prime ones at that."

"Do you regret me taking your innocence then?", his voice deepened as the mood began to sour. I sighed turning towards him, stopping us. 

"Never and I never will in the future. I loved every single moment of us together, of you joining with me. I want to do it again if I were to be blunt however---", my words were ceased as he ducked down kissing me carefully. I leaned up into him trying to deepen it as he pulled back caressing my cheek.

"We can do whatever you wish. I love you Edwin and even if I weren't forbidden to tell you everything...I still wouldn't. There are certain things that are better left in the dark because of how brutal they are. There are many things in this kingdom that deserve a place in the dimmest corner. It would be like hell to come to know of them---much less to change them without defeat."

"Do you not have trust in me when I say that what may come out of his mouth will not stop me? That it will just fuel me further to rectify the injustices that have been kept from me? Tell me you believe in me."

"Without a doubt I do but I also fear for you. That you will be in disgust of those who've raised you, allowing themselves to keep your head under the water for much too long. However, it is right that you know. Us mortals don't have it well...much worse than you think," he grasped my face with his hands as I was put to ease.

I close my eyes reveling in his touch as I thought of what was said. Is it much worse than I thought it could be? Is it possibly more than just the silly rules creating separatism between our kinds? Walking into that room is the only way I would find that out.

Darren hurriedly entered the room after me, blocking off the door as I took notice of the chained up man who was attached to the bars at the end of my bed post. He sat in one of my wooden chairs as I neared closer, flinching as he jerked in his seat. There was a burlap bag on his head as I looked back at Darren.

He watched closely at the figure with a blade drawn at his side. If need be, then I'll let him do whatever the condition calls for.

Darren walked further to take the burlap bag off his head as he bucked towards me before being pushed back into his seat. I was startled by his disgruntled expression. He was highly upset as he kept trying to get out of his chains---I admit, I wouldn't want to be in this position either. However, I couldn't let him loose and risk anything.

I feel sick of myself. Keeping him held like this, like an animal. Like my father would.

"If it isn't known, I'm Prince Edwin Joel Honoret IV."

"I know who the hell you are, along with your bastard family," he gritted out as my eyes widened and Darren moved forward with the dagger positioned at his throat.

"Speak like that towards him again and your blood shall splatter all over these walls," Darren hissed out pressing it against his throat drawing some of the red ichor.

"Darren, it's fine! I take no offense to it! Please, could you wait outside?", he looked towards me with a hardened face as I nodded. He huffed moving off him and walking steadily for the door. I know he'd be upset with me after but I can deal with him at a later time.

I heard a slight suppressed laugh as I turned to the male confusedly. He looked entirely too smug but I'll put it to the side. 

"Your lover I assume? But that can't be, your daddy would have him beaten and slaughtered wouldn't he? You're fucking the human aren't you?"

I ignored him as I took a step towards him before jumping back three as he jolted his upper body at me. I closed my eyes as his mocking laughs filled my ears. I opened them again, sighing out of annoyance before making my way towards my bathing area. 

I quickly found medical supplies and brought them back, spreading them out onto a cushion.

"Why don't you just kill me already? That son of a bitch King will do so once he finds me---because he will. You can't keep me hidden like you want. What would you want with me anyway?", he spoke on as I prepared tweezers, cotton balls, and disinfecting agents with a bandage.

There was already a fire brewing at my fireplace so I placed a pot of water above it to boil. I would need to sterilize everything.

I sat in front of him as I watched all his movements. He'd stop moving for now but I was still awaiting sudden motions. A step at a time, I got closer and lifted his chin up as he watched me. I felt every bit of judgement from his eyes that I couldn't look him in the face.

I gulped and looked down at the wound on his throat. Luckily, Darren didn't reach too deep and it would just scar. I looked back at him to see his face blank. "May I?"

He nodded slightly as I grabbed a dampened rag, patting the blood away. He winced as I apologized and eased the pressure I put on it. The whole time I did so, he just stared. I felt so small under his gaze. If it were possible, I'd be long dead from it.

"Is it okay to know what others call you by?", I finished and put away the rag as he narrowed his eyes.

"Why? You wanna get to know me so you can fuck me also?", he snickered wickedly as I tried not to make a scornful face.

"To just speak properly with you."

"You call keeping me chained like an animal speaking properly with me? My name shouldn't spill out of the mouth of a whore like you," he snarled as I just nodded going towards the fire to retrieve the pot of boiling water. I placed the medical tools down into it as I waited once more.

"I don't know of your intentions. If I shall let you out then what could that mean for me? Would you kill me--hurt me?", I turned my head as I caught out the side of my eye him nodding. That changes my mind a bit. He would hurt me if he had a chance, exactly what Father and others like him speak of.

But I have to ignore that, I believe this hostility towards me is something much deeper. 

"I wouldn't doubt you would leave me here in cold blood. I just hope you know that I mean no harm to you...it should be the same on your part."

"And why would that be? All you bastards should be dealt with in the same way you cast us aside. I should rip you apart."

There was much hurt and strife in his voice, much too strong to ignore. If only it would be so simple to just ask the origin of it. But he would be difficult to crack, to learn from. I'm willing to learn even if it takes many morns and eventide.

I refrained from responding as I dried the now sterilized tools and prepared them. I used the tweezers to submerge cotton in wine and then directed it towards his wound. He groaned but let me clean it as his eyes once again set on me.

"I wish to know of things from you, about your people."

"Doesn't your court teach you---teach you that we're all savages?", I visibly winced at his wording but I couldn't deny it. We're all taught in the royal and immortal premises that all mortals were an abomination upon the earth. That they were meant to be put under control, to be enslaved, to fall silent at our dictation. I knew it was wrong and this is my point to correct it.

"You don't know what our people are like. What we think of you---you're nothing along with your family. If I tell you anything, you'll probably do your best to take what less we have away from us. You want to know things so you can rip them away?", his voice rose in anger as my hand shook cleaning his wound. 

I breathed out wearily as I turned my back on him. I'm coming to see what Darren has alluded to. The atmosphere around him---how he's acting, he's so angry and seems tired. What have we done to them that I don't know of?

"I want to change this kingdom for the better," I whispered as he laughed out loud. I felt ridiculed as a tear slipped down my eye. I don't even want to imagine what they've been through. Images of horror slipped through my mind as I tried to brush them away...to the dimmest corner in the room.

"And how are you to change a damn thing? You won't---no one ever has. Let me leave and we'll speak of nothing."

"I can't do that," I blurted out as I turned hastily to see him shake his head.

"Then my name is Zion. I'll be the one to slit your throat when I get out of these, Prince Edwin," he then rattled on his chains as I backed away in dread. 

I need to change this around, create solidarity.


	5. Chapter Five

⚈ 𝗔𝗨𝗧𝗛𝗢𝗥 𝗣𝗢𝗩 

  
➻ 𝗘𝗔𝗥𝗟𝗬 𝗠𝗢𝗥𝗡

  
Warm sunlight glared into the room as Edwin stirred in his sheets, eyes fluttering shut at the harshness of it. It was a new day and Edwin planned to find answers to things that his father have kept hidden from him.

Even his brothers and mother have been pushed to not reveal everything to him. Today was the day where he'd get any information he needed out of Zion, the mortal man. 

Edwin, besides his objective of blatantly using him, was curious about the male. Although he came with many threats and insistent promises of danger, he was curious. A little too curious. He recognized the feeling all too well but it wouldn't be spoken into the light.

Instead, he'll focus on the dawn of today and the hope it offers. The hope it may offer in the future to create a better world.

Edwin rose from his scattered sheets and promptly made them as he wouldn't allow his servants in for quite some time. He passed by the male who snored huskily, a blindfold over his eyes as he wouldn't let another watch him as he slept. Just the thought of it sent chills up Edwin's nerves---he wouldn't survive the night if it were.

He was favored as there was no agenda for him until the week after and he could stay cooped up. Possible, no, to get comfortable as the male in the next room left a frightening ambiance.

Edwin dressed sleekly in white cotton slacks and a red long-sleeved, skin-tight shirt that reached under his chin---a black corset donning his waist showing off his slim form. He covered whatever skin was shown with small fabrics he could wrap around the area as accents.

Looking back towards his main area, he saw the male sat upright and became timorous. He walked back quietly and over to the sliding door where he opened it to see Darren already making his way there.

Their faces met closely at the door as Edwin finally noticed the breakfast on a tray in his hold. 

He let him in as they stood near the door, hoping their conversation doesn't reach open ears.

"I've let your father know you've come down with a simple cold and that I'll personally take care of it. He won't let anyone near these halls, not a single guard. The guards who know of this are on the other wing on my command," he spoke raspily into Edwin's ear. He nodded before taking concern in his physique. 

"Have you not been resting well---are drills too harsh?", he roamed his hands over Darren's body as he took in a sharp breath as his hands ghosted over a sore region. Courtesy not to training but one of the village's little rascals giving him a surprise kick to the rib.

"I will be fine and it is best for you not to worry about me. Finding time to rest should be a belated issue."

Edwin immediately frowned taking the tray from his hands and placing it on a small table near the still chained mortal. He led Darren with much struggle to the door and specifically gave instructions to take on one small task and then off to bed with him. He'd find a secretive, safe place for Zion to be held and then he could properly rest.

"You will be resting and up to shape for days to come. I won't hear any more of your deniance. If I do then we will have words together, Rivers," he gently scolded as Darren looked around before pressing a kiss down onto his forehead, trailing down to his lips.

Edwin pressed harder into the kiss before he could snake away and moaned gently at the pleasant feeling bursting in his heart. He pulled apart lightly as Darren winked before trekking down the halls.

He watched on as he turned a corner and then slid his door closed, leaning it against with a cloudy brain. How he wants to do that all the time if he could.

Turning to his left, he saw Zion somehow slipped his way out of the blindfold. He was staring deeply at him as Edwin was in a small shock. For a moment, he didn't know how to speak or even utter out a word of greeting.

Zion smiled, giving off a nefarious aura that made Edwin cautious. Deciding to no longer halt his operation, he sat at the edge of his bed enthusiastic to give Zion his full attention. The stare between the two---the silence---it was bare and it cooled from its previous mood. 

It was a time where they'd observe each other, every dip in their faces, the complexion in the broad sunlight they presented. They would observe each other's intent in their eyes, each speaking to separate obligations.

Edwin with intent to get as much knowledge out of the latter and Zion trying to weasel his way out of this. Before he went off, Nick told him that he should return unharmed even though it was unlikely. He was supposed to meet with Nick shortly after escaping yet Nick is impatiently searching for his appearance.

"Do you have a clue of what might happen once I'm rid of these chains?", Zion put roughly as Edwin crossed his legs, leaning on his propped palm.

"Enlighten me," he responded lightly as Zion lifted them up, slightly leaning forward---not fair as his torso was also bound to the seat.

"Once these snap---once I find my way out of them---that pretty skin of yours will be bathed in blood. Your lover will come back to find you helpless. You're wholly dense to think you'll keep me here till your father finds me, to think I'll tell you anything. Why would I assist my oppressor?", he hissed out as Edwin slightly turned his head before going towards his dresser.

He took a low breath before pulling a satchel out of his drawer before relaxing back in his previous spot.

Opening the satchel, he pulled out a necklace of green emeralds which caught the light beautifully. He placed it on his lap before emptying the other jewels onto his lap as well, forming a simper on his face.

He lifted his gaze to find Zion watching eagerly at his lap as he knew he had this under control from now on.

"Now, tell me what it is you desire with these attractions. Who knows, maybe after our chat---I might drop them somewhere carelessly. By the back gates perhaps, wouldn't that be a shame?", he played simply as Zion smirked.

"The prince doesn't want his fancy treasures---you must really want something out of me," he chuckled darkly as Edwin nodded taking a special key out of his pocket. Zion's eyes shot to the small object with wide eyes as Edwin waved it around.

"Oh, I happen to have this too. Depart the threats and make a deal. Tell me what you want with our possessions and what they're for and I'll let you go without penalty after you tell me what I ask of. I make a promise to you as long as you keep your end."

Zion thought onto Nick and the life they could have so long as he got his hands on them. And here the prince was willing to give them to him just for a bit of information. He gained more in his head---the prince couldn't possibly do anything for the mortals in this day and age. Not with his father still in rule and those pesky general minions of his.

"To relocate to a different kingdom with my love, I won't speak of his name. It would pay off his debts here and get us started in a new place," he told truthfully as Edwin nodded putting the things back in the satchel, placing it back at his side.

  
"Once I know everything, I'll let you go and even provide a passageway for you and your lover. It's the least I can do."

"Can you tell if those were lies or not?", Zion was suspicious of his quick trust. Every word he uttered could have been made up. But he chose to accept them as they are, why?

"I say you speak the truth. It's a desperate and incredibly dangerous act to commit but love makes you do all above and beyond. I would do it as well if it meant I could make a better life with the person I love."

This was the moment they shared an understanding of hearts, of mind. Zion wasn't much too hostile long after, he'd cooperate as long as his half of the deal was kept. He couldn't jeopardize a potential for Nick and him---it'd all be for nothing.

"What do you wish to know?"

"Everything about mortals---what you go through, how you live daily, everything that could help me make Reflencia safer and more at peace for everyone."

"Do you plan to change it, to make it go away just like that? Who named you our savior from above---it can't be possible," he sneered lightly as Edwin shook his head.

"During my reign---even now---my brothers and I will try to influence things as much as we can. I know mortals have a troublesome life but I need to know all extents of it. Trust me. I may be no savior but I can come close to saving this kingdom from falling into a dictatorship completely."

"It may already be there. Why aren't you up to date with the contents of this world?", Zion showed an emotion other than his prior aggression. He was greatly puzzled at how out of loop Edwin was. He may have been the most uneducated person he'd seen yet---the young ones in the village were more open to all.

"I've been sheltered. I'll feed you as you speak," Edwin picked up the bowl of porridge on the tray brought in, spooning it carefully into Zion's mouth which he thankfully took. He hadn't eaten in days, not able to stomach too much.

Edwin was exceedingly disturbed at the activities happening within his home, most of which have come from his father's hand.

He stumbled away from his bed, dropping the bowl of now empty porridge at the invasive thoughts rushing in. He braced himself against his dresser as tears flowed swiftly down his face, him heaving in the air.

⚈ 𝗘𝗗𝗪𝗜𝗡 𝗣𝗢𝗩 

I was incredibly enraged but most of all, petrified. All the things that have been going on in this world---in the kingdom that I call my home---it's all a lie. 

My mother has always told me that Reflencia was very prized and a place where anyone would love to reside. The people here may not always see the brightness of every day and will face struggle at least once in their lives, but it would be all worth it because of how good everything is. This place, my home, was supposed to be like the fairytales that I read.

It is a nightmare to all who are not like me.

The people down in the villages are essentially enslaved. There is some form of free-will but it's not enough. Anything my father or anyone before him---what they've granted has never been enough!

Mortals are killed daily for activities such as simply washing their cattle on the wrong side of the river? They are ridiculed and tortured for others to see with the intent to be kept in line---for what, plainly speaking their rights? Even their various religions are an issue...

What have we done? Mortals have been worked to death paying in debts that come from us. They're slaving over to provide for us and not their families. They're being put to death just because of a dislike, hatred.

This isn't ethical.

A child, three years of age...killed in front of his parents for mistakenly approaching a soldier who was on duty. Apparently, halting his responsibility at the time. No responsibility is more important than anyone's life. Especially a child who has no conscious and has yet to live!

I sniffled wiping my face before looking back at Zion whom I now know as Caleb. He was gracious enough to tell me his real name.

He looked back at me with a somber expression as he nodded his head. 

  
"Now tell me, could you stop it? Stop this ongoing, losing war between my people and yours?", he asked of me as I walked over to him leaning down in front of him with the key in my hand. I unlocked his chains as he looked down at me rubbing his wrists.

I moved around his chair unlocking the chains from around his torso as he stood up stiffly trying to soothe the hurt areas of his body.

"I will find a way to stop it, all of it before it gets...I will. Just may I ask one more thing of you?", I moved towards him briskly as he stood straighter making me hesitate to approach him. He relaxed his form a bit as I walked closer carefully taking his hands in mine.

"Please show me, take me to the village so I can further witness what you speak of. Perhaps prevent anything," I asked to hope that he would say yes. I need to see it for myself even though it may cause trauma to my heart.

"If you wish, but brace yourself. You would be leaving your convenience."

"I'd be stepping foot in your shoes."

"If you were to live a day in my shoes, you'd be dead once you step foot out of your home."

The way he spoke...I believe it.

  
⚈ 𝗡𝗜𝗖𝗞 𝗣𝗢𝗩

➻ 𝗡𝗜𝗚𝗛𝗧𝗙𝗔𝗟𝗟

The events that occur in my life which I'd like to tuck under my pillow and crush them. A living nightmare was not only being born with pure human blood but to a drunken father and no mother.

It was another night where my skin would be taken up by bruises, whip marks, and tattered flesh that my dear Zion cursed of. It'd take an army and a half to suppress his fury but yet somehow I did.

It always hurt him to see me hurt and at the hands of someone who claims to love me. But now I am a bastard son and has been since my mother gave birth to me.

Another swipe of his hand cascaded down on my right cheek as I dropped to the ground, heaving up blood from his preceding blows. The town was lit golden along the sidewalks, providing light for those still on the dirt roads to see my fall yet again. 

Sometimes I met eyes who witnessed this all the time, whether it be neighbors who wish not to stick their noses where they do not belong or the cackling guards who find amusement in this. No one would dare stop his madness.

Another jarring strike rang across my side as my father kicked me with all his might. Luckily my little sister wouldn't see this. I want her to have no knowledge of this. To see my father still as the loving father who puts enough food in our bellies---no matter how he may act out at me.

My eyes widened as a breath was stolen from me as he kicked my chest. I gasped and cried in pain turning over on my stomach to shield myself. 

Zion has been missing for a working day and some hours. I just hope my love wasn't captured or worse---put to death.

"Y-you stupid boy----you dare speak out a-against me?!", I heard him hiccup as his feet almost caught each other. He swayed wobbly as he held his bottle out before taking another large gulp of it making me wince on my own. How could he even force that much down? How could he be a horrid person at all?

"I've spoken nothing but the truth father yet you choose not to accept it. You don't accept me," his blaring voice rung out attacking the mild headache I had forming. 

"Of course I don't accept----I don't...don't accept anyone who takes it! You're a disgrace to our family and goddamn your mother for parting her legs to me like the whore she is," my blood boiled as he spoke about my mother. There were many things I tolerated but a slander upon her name was not and won't ever be one.

"You bastard! She was your wife and she loved you, she loved a heartless old man like you who just ruined her life. The only good thing you ever gave her was us, your own children. One child whom you beat mercilessly. I shall get away from here and take my sister while you and your begging, greedy slut waste away in that rusty house of yours," I hissed out through my scorching pain as he laughed diabolically before he lifted his hand once more.

I closed my eyes bracing for impact but it never came. 

I sniffled harshly opening my eyes to see his hand hovering above my face, being held by another that displayed many rings of silver upon their fingers.

I looked up squinting my eyes as light invaded my sight to see a figure standing above me.

"I wish to find the pastor as I look for his home among these paths yet I come across a drunken clown." It was Prince Brandon of Mility, why would he stop this?

He swatted away my father's hand as he was taken under custody by his men. A hand was held out to me as I looked questionably at it.

"You shouldn't be frightened, up now," he said firmly as I grabbed his hand. Him hoisting me up by waist as I tried to take balance in his arms.

"Your name?", he asked as he looked down upon me as I tried to shield my face from him. I mostly didn't want to show my scars but there was the lingering apprehension of facing such handsomeness. It was wrong of me but I couldn't help it. He held much charm in his features that I'd burn his eyes if he ever were to keep eye contact with me.

"Nick Mara, your highness."

"No need for the honorifics, I am Brandon Arreaga. Shall we find you a place to rest your head for the night?"

Whatever he thinks is best will be fine with me. It's within the best judgment.


	6. Chapter Six

⚈ 𝗭𝗜𝗢𝗡 𝗣𝗢𝗩

➻ 𝗟𝗔𝗧𝗘 𝗠𝗢𝗥𝗡𝗜𝗡𝗚

The next day came and I was put into an enclosed room by one of the prince's guards. He's yet to give me the satchel of what I desire. I needed to quickly find my way back to Nick---we couldn't roam here in this kingdom any longer.

Chained no longer so I could find a way out and steal it from his chambers. But as curiosity drives me and the beginning of a bargain, I would have to guide him into the village to see our lives.

While I may have promised to guide him and have supplied him with information, I don't believe he will change a thing. He's with no power---even while being the prince. If he wishes to cause an uprising then he will be sore in his expectations. 

He has courage and faith but it doesn't go well against fear. If he wishes to go against his father then he must expect he'll be outnumbered.

The people in the villages may scorn him and his rule but would they rebel is the question? Not in a million years. There are few who would but a few against hundreds of men, almost thousands...he will fail.

I'll offer my help blindly as if I don't know what he's stepping into and then live my life as so with my lover. 

The door to my cell was opened by the guard standing watch while three including the man who was around the prince came forward. I stood and smirked as I faced him, indifferent to his stale, blank face.

"What do I owe the pleasure of the prince's forbidden whore?", I watched as his jaw clenched and he unsheathed his dagger. I looked down upon it and back at him before leaning against the stone wall, arms crossed. I suppose that is to frighten me.

"You know nothing of what you speak. I suggest you refrain from opening your mouth, the prince wants you escorted to the exterior gates where you shall meet him. My orders are strict and come from the prince himself---if you are to defy any of his rules, you are to be executed immediately."

"Oh, will I? What rules shouldn't I defy---don't poke at his secret lover?", I teased as he chuckled.

"Speak a single word and you will die. Try to escape and you will die. If any of us presume you are plotting an attack against us or his majesty then you will die. Those are his orders and I will follow them accordingly. The choice is yours to heed this. Now please, move along," he spoke simply as he moved from the way of the cell door as I narrowed my eyes at him walking forward.

I walked slowly just to pester him as he stood patiently. I stopped in front of him as we stared at each other in the eyes. I scoffed and looked him down, "You're just a puppet, aren't you? A man such as yourself controlled by that little thing...it must be too good to not follow him huh?", I taunted as it got a rise out of him.

I fell to the ground with a short snicker, his fist had fallen against my jaw. The guards picked me up roughly as blood dripped from my mouth, staining the dirt and my rags I wore.

"Let's make way to the gates. If I hear chatter of this then you will answer to me," he spoke as they dragged me out of the cell and through parts of the castle which I've never seen. I can see these are secret tunnels ---who knows what other secrets lay here?

Light pierced my eyes as I tore them away from the sun high in the sky to see the prince waiting by the gates with a huge cloak over him. It would be best for him to cover up but this much will get him noticed too easily. 

Well, if he wants to possibly see how we live and function, he can play the part as well.

We came up as I was lifted up straight as I turned around.

They dropped me onto my knees as I scoffed picking myself up and brushing off the dust from myself.

"Prince Edwin," the guards bowed including the one who seemed to be in charge as I looked around at them with a lifted corner of my mouth. Who ever made it okay to bow to someone, worship someone who's not in my best interest---who has prohibited me and others of having better lives?

The prince smiled at them all and ushered them off except for the dark, bulky male before he looked at me. He looked at me expectedly as I looked around trying to figure what he may be asking for silently.

"Do you not care to show respect for the person who's keeping you alive and not in the king's judgment?", he said as I looked at him with a small smile and shake of my head.

"I do not wish to and I won't bow to him. You bow to him every night I bet so what need of me to do it as well?", he moved forward briskly before he was stopped by a hand on his chest.

"You're just troublesome aren't you? I shall ask you not to speak on the affairs of what you do not understand. While I thank you for lenity in giving me knowledge, I will not tolerate your behavior nor abhorrent speech. You will face punishment if I see fit that limits are pushed," Edwin put sternly with his head turned as if he were waiting for me to challenge him.

"I apologize your majesty. It is my fault," I bowed slowly still looking him in the eye as his facial features lightened then he turned to speak with the other.

They made quick conversation before he walked off leaving us alone.

"We will be going into the village alone as to not draw attention."

"Your clothing will draw the attention rather than your horse of steel who just left," I walked up to him as I tore his cloak off as he tried to fight against me, exclaiming at my actions.

I smeared dirt on his clothes and dirtied up his face as he pushed against my chest. He was greatly annoying me so I backed him against the brick wall of the slightly lit tunnel, enclosing him within my hold. He stopped moving as I focused on making his appearance look rugged.

I looked down once I finished disheveling his hair, seeing him look innocently up at me. I was a little caught off guard but backed away as he immediately folded his arms looking at the ground.

"If you wish to do something or touch even my shoulder, alert me first. Please, let us keep our hands to ourselves," he said with a small voice before he opened the locked gates tumbling out of them. 

I just shook my head and moved after him.

The sun was beginning to set and I'd taken him around---thankfully without chaos---to see what enfolds today in this miserable place I call home. He was so sicken that he emptied his stomach and nearly fainted. I guess it weighed on him but what I showed him is none of the worst. It was easily one of the faintest days I've ever laid eyes on.

The townspeople and I myself would call him a pussy for being this way, he wouldn't last an hour here. Strength isn't close to what you'd need to endure here.

We were now sat in an empty hut where I threw firewood in a brewing flame, him sitting next to me with a blanket I'd stolen over him.

I settled back in my previous position poking at the fire making sparks fly outward. There was nothing but the fire crackling in the small place. 

I took him around to see many things. First, we arrived at the orphanage of starving children, parents having succumbed to our faulty law. Then he looked round at our minimal stables where animals weren't being replenished, a famine nearly on rise for us but plenty for the immortals and royal family. There were even fights that broke out---fighting over mere pieces of bread and seeds meant for the animals. He regurgitated at the sight of dead men, women, and children laid out carefully in our town graveyard...having not being able to give them a proper burial due to our need of soil to farm.

It was after he'd spoken to a small girl who always wandered the town alone that he had to shield his eyes and ears from it all. It had been too much to take in yet it wasn't even the mildest in my eyes. I've seen worst and he's disgusted by seeing this.

Although I have a taunting, cold exterior---I feel regretful for him. His father hasn't even shown him all him and others before him have caused.

He has sat quietly for hours till I looked for some interaction, "Are you satisfied by what you have seen? Is it what you were expecting?"

He opened his mouth to speak before he closed it. And it was once more he did so before he could speak timidly, "I've been fooled. All of what they----"

"Whom? The council and your father are lowlife scoundrels who reap benefit for themselves at the expense of others. The clothes put on your back are probably from the same needles that tore at my mother's fingers for countless hours," I hissed at him as he closed his eyes gripping onto the fabric.

How could he be so believing and gullible? Anyone should know he's not to be trusted as well as those who follow him so foolishly.

"And I'm sorry I haven't opened my eyes to see their...I don't know what to say of it. I just know that the state of our entire kingdom is peril now that I've seen it for myself. I plan to see it through that we can live equally, fairly treated under a law that deem us all punishable and properly defended for as if status didn't exist."

"But will that be spoken word or just a wishful dream? Think realistically, we can never fall under law as equals. You will always remain superior over me in some way. Make it so that we just have a chance to live fairly and under fair conditions. Make it so that I can have generations of my family," I put decisively as his eyes fell on me.

I turned away jabbing at the fire once again before a hand held mine. I looked towards him going to tug away but he cupped my hand with both of his. 

"I will and you have my word. All of you do---I will make amends for this. I'll start now," he unsheathed my hand as gems fell of the rainbow fell into it.

My eyes widened as I looked closely at them before glancing back up to see him tugging down his collar, pulling off necklaces which he laid in my hand also. He took off his gloves and showed my all his fingers graced with diamonds and gold which he slipped off to deposit into my hold.

He took my full hands and closed them around the jewelry before pushing it towards my chest.

"Please take these although they will never suffice as an apology for all that has been done to suppress you longer. I wish you a healthy and more charitable life," he smiled gently as I looked down at my chest seeing my escape.

I've shown him reality and in return I get a new life. In what way could those equate?

"How can I repay you? Showing you this can't be enough," I looked towards him as he shook his head looking towards his lap.

"No need. Please just live on in the way you were meant to."

I just couldn't help myself although Nick would put me in the ground but it's a simple expression of gratitude. It doesn't mean I love him less or look at the prince differently. This is nothing but a simple, meaningless gesture.

I moved forward taking his lips in mine as he startled hitting my shoulder repeatedly before he relaxed resting his hands on the side of my face. He moaned slightly before he turned away holding his hand over his face, standing up.

"My fault," I said as he held up a hand breathing heavily.

"Let it exist no longer. I have no clue what you speak of anyhow." He faced me no longer and dropped the blanket moving out of the hut.

I followed behind him with a curse as I came out, heart dropping. This is what I get for helping out.

Swords and loaded bows pointed at me as I held my arms up in surrender, being kicked down to the ground. 

"Father please spare him! This was all my doing, don't punish him!", I heard Edwin's voice as I turned my head in the dirt to see him struggling against men in armor. The King faced him and slapped him across the face as I struggled against my hold trying to get up.

"How dare you hit him?! He isn't wrong in this matter!", I shouted from where I laid as I saw one of his generals come towards me before I saw a foot swing in my direction. Who knows if I might wake up again.

⚈ 𝗘𝗗𝗪𝗜𝗡 𝗣𝗢𝗩 

I sobbed as they took Zion away, probably away to the dungeons where he'll await death or trail. It's my fault that I looked towards him for help. Now a man will die because of me.

My father's knights hauled me down the main hall as I tried to push them away but I was much too small. I didn't possess such strength or agiles to even make it far.

I moved wherever they took me which was the courts' and majesties' meeting room where the guards I enlisted were beaten badly, stood. Then I met eyes with Darren who was untouched and hanging on a wooden wall with his torso bare. Besides the marks of war, I can only suspect more would take up his beautiful figure. I did this.

Tears started to shed from my eyes and heavy sobs rushed out of my mouth as my father and General Evers walked in nearing him.

"Why are you doing this...punish me. I'll take their punishments as my own for helping me and I won't weep---father!", he looked at me with a boisterous laugh as General Evers smirked in the background.

"I shall merely train these soldiers harsher to let them know they serve me. They won't be touched. As for this vulgar slave----this mortal with blackened skin---he will suffer! You dare break traditions and let him lay between your legs---YOU SLUT!", I flinched at his words and fell weak in my restraints. There was no use lying. He would have witnesses and I would dig myself a bigger mess.

"I am none of what you say. Father please, I've obeyed you always no matter my attempts at rebelling. I just ask of you to let him go and to lessen your wrath. I love him and wish to marry him. I won't ever go against you again," I spoke quietly as his footsteps neared me and he tugged me up by my arm.

I winced and groaned at his unrelenting grip, him pushing me forward in front of Darren as I clumsily crawled towards his legs. I stood up cupping his face worriedly as he just shook his head.

"You must leave and not worry for me. I will take whatever is given to me and you will accept it. Just continue to push through until you make this kingdom better, make them all better," he whispered as I sobbed pressing a kiss onto his lips, my tears falling between them. 

"I have no clue of what h-he wishes to do. What if I may not see you again...you promised not to l-leave me," I whispered on his lips as he slightly smiled pressing a kiss onto the corner of my mouth.

"My promise may not be kept but you will keep yours. You will make everything right and do what you can," I nodded before I was pulled away abruptly. I didn't speak with him enough---too little time!

I tried to fight out of the soldier's arms, kicking and screaming as I watched General Evers go towards with a whip. I stilled for a second before fighting harder as he brought the whip up and Darren didn't even flinch staring at me. He gritted his teeth as it met his chest but he didn't yell out.

"LET HIM GO!", I cried out as they finally let me go and I hit on my father's back seeing him watch with a wretched smile on his face.

My father held my tightly as he held my face to watch it happen. The whip was drawn so many times against his skin that even with his darker complexion, I could see it reddening and beginning to scathe badly.

He held his head high as he took every lash before he couldn't anymore and yelled in pain that burned my ears. Evers stopped after what seemed like a hundred strikes as his head fell low, him breathing laboriously as blood dripped from his body. I whimpered from seeing it as they carried him away in the same direction as Zion.

I fell to my knees as if my life force had been stripped from me. They were all punished because of me and now Zion and the love of my life may die because of my carelessness. 

The wealthy boots of my father, the king, came into my clouded eye sight before I felt his voice near my ear. I shut my eyes in sorrow as I wished I wasn't here.

"My son...you are to only follow me. Everything I do is to make the lives of you, your brothers, and your beloved mother great. But I won't hesitate to deal with a possible threat to that or my reign. Turn on me and I'll turn on you. I wouldn't advise it on your end. I'll kill you."

He spoke gently as if I were a child and as if it weren't incredibly monstrous.

I sat their on the ground in all my woe as everyone existed the grand room. What have I done?

I am truly at a lost.


	7. Chapter Seven

⚈ 𝗘𝗗𝗪𝗜𝗡 𝗣𝗢𝗩 

➻ 𝗘𝗔𝗥𝗟𝗬 𝗡𝗢𝗢𝗡

It was as if the entirety of the castle hadn't been altered in any way. After the chaos of yesterday's events, I sat quietly at the dinner table while the rest of my family and our guests chattered on. The only people who've shown pity towards me were the mortal maids themselves and my brothers.

They couldn't show too much emotion towards me because my father was present---mother was joyously laughing with the queens of Mility and Poetric. Brandon and Austin were absent due to wanting to take a rest earlier than expected.

After dinner was over, they comforted me in my chambers as I laid across their laps crying. When I was younger, they'd always bless me with stories of their battles in war or trekking across territories. It'd calm me and I'd dream of one day being like them...strong.

I am strong but not in the way they are. I want to be a fighter---I don't want to be the only prince who succumbed to the depths of the library and their office. It's great to be knowledgeable but to be able to fight on the front lines, it'd be even more amazing.

I sat in my bed holding onto one of the many gifts Darren has given me. Many have been handmade but this one is the most precious to me. It was the charm of a wolf, a single charm on a woven bracelet that I always kept hidden away. 

When it was first given to me, it had been an awkward situation between us. It was when he first came into duty and I was given a personal guard. At the age of thirteen, I met the younger Darren of age sixteen. Every guard comes into their role at that age and because of his blossoming skills, he was instructed to protect the youngest prince with his life.

I can feel my face fluster when I think of how aroused I was to be around him. I played it off as fear which he took offense to but he'd done everything he can to make me comfortable around him. I was as timid as can be. One day, I was playing with Austin and Brandon in the gardens---hide and seek---and I fell in a bush of rose thorns. Thankfully, I was fully covered and only a part of my face was pricked. 

Being the baby I was, I cried and cried till Darren eventually found me and removed the single thorn. I'd gotten embarrassed at my behavior and blushed, turning away from him. How could I still act that way and I've passed puberty----I should be a big boy now! It ran through my mind as my body filled with embarrassment.

"Are you okay my prince?", he held his hand out to me as I took it shielding my face. I wiped the small bead of blood off my face from the prick.

I saw a hand reach out and it was a small cloth. I took it quietly thanking him as I held it to my small wound.

"Do I scare you, my prince?"

"N-no...I never mean to make you feel as if I do," I looked up shyly as he gently smiled and offered out a hand.

I put mine out so hesitantly as he put something into my hand. I pulled it towards me to find a bracelet, quite big. "Why do you give me this?" Especially with a charm such as this, weird.

"It's a gift, my prince, I want you to no longer feel unsafe around me. Think of it as a peace offering. If you shall not accept it, I feel no different," he bowed on one knee as I chuckled seeing grass covering the back of his head and armor.

"Why are you so dirty?", I laughed out holding my stomach as he stood rubbing the back of his neck.

"I may have tripped running over here, I thought you were in serious distress. My apologies for my tussled appearance, my prince," he bowed again as I spontaneously lifted up his head.

"No need to bow, I understand. And call me Edwin from now on Why the wolf charm?", I held it up as the sun shone behind it, illuminating the small specks of silver in the intricate details.

"I believe you are strong and will be much resilient like the wolf my pr---Edwin," he took it tying it around my wrist as I grew in awe of how beautiful it looked. I bet it would look even better against my skin but of course, it has to stay covered.

"Thank you for this Darren, you should come to play with me! Help me hide away from my friends!", I grabbed his arm as he tugged me back and confusion grew on my face.

"It's not okay for me to do such things, you should go on and play while I watch. I must continue my duties of being your protector," he nodded firmly as I frowned tugging on his wrists with a pout on my face. In order to get what I want, I always make this face with my mother---it'll work on him surely.

"Then I relieve you of your duties for this small bit of time, play with me Darren, please?", I pulled my face down as much as I can as he sighed nodding.

A smile tugged on my lips as I ran with him behind me through the fields, hearing Brandon and Austin calling my name. As I ran, I wasn't paying attention to where their voices were coming from so I nearly ran into them.

That is until Darren drew me back unexpectedly into the bushes where he held me in front of him as Brandon and Austin ran by not seeing us. I smiled shyly at our position and looked up at him as he smiled down at me with a grin on his face.

He pointed out as I saw Austin and Brandon looking around stupidly as I chuckled under my hand. From now on, Darren will always be my partner during hide and seek.

This is my first gift from him and it's what I'm crying over as I think of that scene. How he was whipped was ruthless. To see the person I care about most being treated like that, I wanted to stand in front of him and take the punishment.

It was all my fault. He followed my instruction and ended up suffering.

Now he lays down in the dungeon where my entry is prohibited. Who knows what my father plans to do with him---with Zion as well.

I couldn't ponder on this any longer so I moved along to get ready. I have training today, looking at maps of territories and kingdoms to remember what clans I may have to interact with and what borders to look out for when trading. I tucked my bracelet under my sleeve and fully covered myself after.

I would be set to go through with the person I despise more in the castle than the king. General Evers.

That old man should fall to his demise at the end of my sword. I would put him to death for the many treacherous things he's done and said. Especially because of his torture towards my love. I will kill him when I have the chance.

"You finally decided to show. As a potential ruler, you have to learn responsibility and punctuality or else you fail. It also helps to be head smart in knowing that if you don't even show to training then being a ruler is out of the question," General Evers remarked as I walked into one of the meeting rooms.

He was sat in a chair at the end of the grand table where my father would as I seated myself on the far end closest to the door.

"So quiet---for once. Why do you sit on the far end, Edwin?"

"I sit here because I do not wish to be near you. May we please get on with this lesson so I could tend to other things today?", I spoke as I lounged back in my seat looking at the marble pattern on the walls behind him.

"As you wish but first I just have a few inquiring questions," he stood as he began to round the table, dragging his fingers along the edge.

"I do not grant them nor will I answer them. Please carry on with the plans for today or else I'll be leaving General Evers."

"You are under me and you shall respect me! So you will answer them," he slammed his palm down on the table as I rolled my eyes just waving him on.

I could only imagine what these questions would be. They would most likely taunt me and belittle me in my relations and activities over the past few days. Evers always looks to find something that he could berate me with---to have a reason to call out my name badly to the council or even my father.

In reality, I believe he's trying to somewhat move forward in his position, to have more power. But that power and his ignorance will destroy him someday.

"Ask what you will."

"Out of all suitors that we've prepared for you in the past, why must you choose the guard? Why consort with mortal scum?", I looked up at him as he smiled down at me with his yellow-grained teeth and disturbing expression.

"I don't look at him and others like him the same as you do. He is a person as well as I. It's quite simple---attraction---no matter what they may be," I hissed lightly as he tapped his fingers on the glass surface.

"Do you not understand what savages they are, they're absolute filth!"

"They're not, they just happen to live in it because we've done that! We've put them into a lower class and treated them like shit as we pretend to be all merry here in our crowns and gowns. I say we're the real savages treating them as if they're the dirt beneath our heels."

I stood up as I was ready to escape back to my room. If my duties weren't committed today then oh well, I couldn't stand to have him be my mentor. 

I was tugged back by my arm as I tried to shrug out of it but then I stilled as I felt his mouth near my ear. I closed my eyes as my body shuddered in revulsion from his close proximity. A hand rounded my waist as I wished someone would enter the room or knock to interrupt this.

"They are my prince. You need to see that we're above them all. They will never be like us," he whispered into my ear as I recoiled my head away before breaking out of his hold. I walked quickly to the door ignoring his calls and made my way to my room.

I slid open my door to find Austin and Brandon waiting by my bedside as I ran towards them, engulfing them in an embrace. 

"We've heard of what happened from our fathers, even they were disgusted by the display of your father and the general. How are you feeling?", Austin asked holding my hands, sitting me down in between them.

"I know not where to place my feelings as they are everywhere but I know one thing---I have to get them out. They can't stay rotting down in the dungeons, who knows what they're in for."

Brandon rubbed my back as I leaned into his side, Austin laying his head onto my shoulder.

"The situation is impossible. If we could help, we would. Do you know the costs of releasing them and possibly carrying on with your plan? It would be treason and I don't think even your parents would defend you on this," Brandon spoke as I was quick to rebuttal.

"I'd make sure to count all instances where error could go wrong. I promised Darren a long time ago that I would always protect him like he's done to me. I can't leave him there and at my father's hand."

"You will and you shall stop being a nuisance," I heard my mother's voice as I bowed my head immediately along with Brandon and Austin.

"Leave these halls and return to your respective rooms please," Brandon and Austin made quick haste of doing so as it left me with her. If people didn't fear of the king, they'd fear of his equal.

I've never been scared of my father but my mother was a force to be wrecken with. I so greatly wanted to please her but not anymore. Not when I have something and someone to fight for.

"Mother, you wouldn't understand---"

"What is there not to understand? You dare commit treason against your own family?!"

"I'm just fighting for the people who can't fight for themselves. I'm fighting to save the love of my life from your husband's wrath as well. We're no different from them except blood, why must we treat them as if they are nothing?"

"Because that they are my son---nothing. We deserve everything under the sun while those wretched deserve to rot and serve us. It is nothing but their duty," she held my face before throwing it away retreating before I spoke again, stopping her trail.

"They live in hardship because of us, because we're greedy people. You feel proud to rip them off the wealth and good fortune of life they could have?", I challenged her as I stood gaining her attention.

She turned with a lewd grin as she chuckled folding her arms,"Those people deserve to be in poverty---they're nothing but animals! Don't be fooled by them!"

"It's already too late mother. I'm taking a stand for them and there's nothing you can do about it."

  
"You believe that whole-heartedly? Pitiful it is---you shall stay locked away in this room until you gain sense, my child. Lockdown this hall and make sure no one leaves," she spoke as she walked out of the room.

I attempted to follow her but I was knocked back by her guards and the door was shut. I slammed my fists on the hard material before I fell to my knees crying. This whole place is corrupt and now I've succumbed to my room.

What am I supposed to do now?


	8. Chapter Eight

⚈ 𝗭𝗜𝗢𝗡 𝗣𝗢𝗩

  
➻ 𝗨𝗡𝗞𝗡𝗢𝗪𝗡

I haven't a clue how long I've been locked in this cell but I need to recoup and find a way out of here. They wouldn't spare me at all and I couldn’t rely on Edwin whom I sure would stay quiet at this. Or at least he’ll go far to get his lover out. The idiot hasn’t peeped a word, has just been staring at these dirty walls since he was dumped down here.

He was pushed into here by some guards, not wearing his gear any long, dressed with wounds and split, bothered skin that even made me raise an eyebrow.

He looked pitiful at this moment and the ass in me just wanted to mess with him even more. If I’m going to die then I should head into the next life doing what I do best---making others around me writhe from my annoyance.

“You’ve been staring there at that wall for a long time...what happened up there noble knight in shining armor?”, I spoke as he remained quiet.

I chuckled as I got no response, not even a single movement from him. He must be quite disturbed to be acting this way. I don’t want him to be sad though----I like to see some anger.

“I guess your ears are closed off...you should keep them open. I’m sure they’ll perk up after you hear this.”

I turned to him as I sat up from my place on the ground, drawing in the dirt below me.

“How do you feel knowing you’ll rot down here and will probably die later in the evening or morning, maybe in the next day or so with a lover who’s not faithful,” now I may have twisted this bit of information but I gotta have a little fun somehow. He doesn’t know what happened so he doesn’t know what is really true. How harmful could this be?

I saw his head slightly turn but he didn’t make anymore movement after and returned to his previous position. I guess I’m not pressing into him hard enough to gain some emotion. 

“When we were out in the villages, in one of those huts, he was so perturbed by what he had seen. I’m sure you know being a mortal is quite possibly the hardest thing in history. He’d seen what damage the superiors have done to us and what their agenda is---he needed some comfort from the horrors of what we’ve experienced, brother. I gave that to him. Do you know what I gave him?”

He fully turned around he held his head somewhat down but we held a defensive stare with each other. 

“What would you do to comfort him? What did Edwin allow you to do?”

“First, I kissed on those pretty lips of his---the moans that slipped from him---they were heaven-sent. I took off those clothes of his and his pretty skin was hollering to be overtaken by me. The way I fit inside him was like a glove on a hand, nice and snug. The screams---it’s what revealed where we were to the asshole of a king. You ever do that to him---make him scream like that?”, I pushed as he got up with furrowed eyebrows and stern shoulders.

I stood up as well as he took a large step towards me, standing right in front of me. If he thought he scared me because he may be bigger than me in build, he’s incorrect. I see I’ve made him a little mad---does he really think it’s true. I’d laugh in his face if I didn’t want to keep this falsity up.

“Refrain from talking, instead you should be trying to find a way out,” he said simply before walking towards the entrance of our cell, looking around the door sill.

“He’s not affected by the activities of his lover, that’s strange. Do you not care that I made him submit to me and made him mine rather than yours?”

“I know what you say is not true. Why get upset over something that is not true? I know Edwin and he would never go that far---not with anyone and not with you. Now stop trying to piss me off further and search for a way to break these locks,” he was fiddling with the door as I huffed. He just has to ruin my fun.

“Well you’re right, Darren is it? We didn’t go that far. But I tasted those lips of his and man---”, I was taken aback as he lifted me by my shirt against the wall, slamming my head into it making me grit my jaw.

“Shut the hell up or I’ll be the only one to make it out of here alive. You speak as if your words don’t have consequences and as if I’ll just stand idly by as you talk about him carelessly. You’re wrong to think I won’t kill you right here with my bare hands. Now unless you’re talking about finding a way out of here before we’re sentenced to death, don’t open your mouth,” he dropped me as I fell on the ground. I eyed his back as he turned around, going to mess with the cell gate again.

“I’ll open my mouth if I want,” I mumbled standing up brushing off my pants before I was knocked back suddenly against the opposite wall. I coughed as I felt pain soar through my abdomen.

“That’s for touching Edwin. Now get your ass up and do something to help us,” I heard his voice as I groaned picking myself up. I dragged myself to the gates where he was. I leaned against the bars with a sigh, looking at the way the bolts were hinged onto the door.

“I don’t necessarily like you and the feeling is mutual I bet. We work to get out together and get Edwin as well or at least alert him of our whereabouts. Draw a truce for now, agreed?”

I looked towards him as he raised an eyebrow and nodded.

“A truce for now...in later times, me and you.”

“Don’t expect to win that fight.”

“Same to you,” I retorted before going back to looking at the bolts on the cell. If I could get this to loosen or knock off the hinge itself, we’ll be out of here.

⚈ 𝗘𝗗𝗪𝗜𝗡 𝗣𝗢𝗩

  
➻ 𝗠𝗜𝗗𝗗𝗔𝗬

I’ve been locked in my room for what felt like centuries. It has been two weeks at least since I’ve been subject to this room. The door was only opened when I would be served three times throughout the day---the queen’s servants stood in front of it to ensure I wouldn’t get out.

The balcony was at one point an option until I nearly died trying to climb down from them. I couldn’t try it again without risking my life so I sat still in my room hoping for someone to help me escape from these walls.

I hope that those two are well and alive. I’ve been constantly praying beside my bed for them and their well-being. I also hope that Darren or Zion haven’t quarreled either. Darren doesn’t have a liking for Zion considering his ill-mannered mouth and inability to speak properly at the right times. I’m alike to Darren in thinking Zion is a bit much but fighting would only make their situation worst.

I especially think of Zion a little differently after that kiss which I thought I’d forget. What could possibly make him want to do that? It baffled me for a bit and if we were all to get free, it’d be the first question I’d ask him. 

However, I need to find another way out somehow.

The vents of each room in the castle is bolted tightly and I haven’t the tools to possibly unscrew them. 

If there ever were any emergencies and I needed to get out quickly, I need a passage of sorts. I’ve always heard father speak of these mechanism-powered doors in times of war that he would use to quickly enter and exit the castle when he doesn’t want to be seen. Who’s to say he hasn’t placed them everywhere?

There may be one located in my room but it is a bit of a far-fetched idea. It wouldn’t hurt to seek it out though.

I looked around my room, behind my bed, near the paintings, and in the bathing area where there were many doors yet to come to disappointment. 

Thinking back to all the fantasy books I’ve read to entertain myself---all ending in a failed attempt---there was one commonality between them. There was always the simple and reoccurring bookshelf with that one book that opened a secret tunnel. I haven’t a bookshelf but who’s to say that something in this room doesn’t act as a key?

I ran around the room, shifting back objects when I came across a weird indention in the floor. It’s like the tiles around this one were more pushed out? I hesitantly stepped on the tile as it pushed in making me jump back. It clicked in place and I heard gears shifting all around me.

I looked around the room seeing my bed moving forward, pushing the floor with it.

In awe, I stood from where I fell on the ground and crossed over to see a long, dark tunnel that made my skin crawl. I lit a candle at my bedside as I took a leap of faith and walked into the tunnel seeing a single pedestal holding a small note:

“The secrets that lie amongst these walls which are yet to be revealed…”

Secrets which I assume I’m going to find out. I better get moving before anyone could find me and discover those secrets.


	9. Chapter Nine

⚈ 𝗘𝗗𝗪𝗜𝗡 𝗣𝗢𝗩

➻ 𝗠𝗜𝗗𝗗𝗔𝗬

I’ve spent quite some time down here it feels like. There were many tunnels that I came along and I explored all of them, marking them with a dirt line when I left the area. They had paintings of what I thought of as different rulers and many proclamations over our lands. The rest of the tunnels led to walls. 

I just wonder why these tunnels were accessible to my room. The only tunnel I hadn’t taken was straight ahead from where I came and I guess that path could be an exit from this maze. I luckily hadn’t lost my way and came across the first door I’ve seen and I was hoping nothing creeps down here.

I gently opened the door creating a loud creaking sound before it ceased as I closed the door behind me. In comparison to the dusty and unkempt halls out there, this room has been inhabited within at least the past few days. There were candles all around illuminating the many bookshelves and furniture---including a desk which many journals and papers sat atop.

I walked over to the desk scraping my finger across the surface revealing that no dust or grime has accumulated here meaning this place----someone was still using it. And judging by the candles still dripping, it had been not too long ago.

There couldn’t have been another way to get into here unless there’s another mechanic key in the form of an object hidden here. I’d just have to be careful and watch my surroundings for anyone who may come in.

I sat down in the chair behind the desk and sat my candle down, looking over the many papers around.

They were just reports of things going on around the kingdom, different relations we have to keep up with those in other regions---they were all simple things which I had knowledge. However this place is hidden for a reason, there has to be something here or else it would be a known study around the castle.

I opened the drawers of the desk and came up with nothing as I scoffed folding my leg over itself as I tried to think of what this room is for. It’s clearly not meant to be known or else it wouldn’t be here, wherever here was. If this was private then whoever is using it must be doing something that he’d have to keep secret from the public. We as a royal family have many secrets and I’ve been kept from them so who’s to say there isn’t more being kept from me.

As I tried to get up, I hit my knee on the desk as I winced before I took notice of what exactly I hit. 

I looked down in confusion at the underside of the desk. I couldn’t have possibly hit anything, it’s completely flat and it’s too high for my actual knee to reach. I ran my hand under the desk and it was like a box. There’s another column built in the desk. I ducked under taking the candle with me as I saw a keyhole. 

At this moment, I have never loved Darren more. Being that I was a rebellious child, I always snooped through my parent’s locked things and I snuck around in halls I shouldn’t---Darren aided me with it all and we never got caught once. He taught me how to mess with locks as long as I carried the necessary tools. I always kept a pin in my hair and clothing just in case I’d need it. After all, I never got rid of those curious ways.

I searched for one in my hair and nearly cheered in gratefulness when one fell out onto the floor. Picking it up, I pulled it apart and stuck it in the keyhole twisting it as I felt the parts move until papers fell out, spreading onto the floor.

Coming up from the floor, I collected everything which dropped and sat at the desk again. I laid everything out where I could see them and started with what looked burdened with words upon its sheet.

It read,  **“The History of Our Given Curse”** , what curse? I never knew of such to come upon our lands.

“We’ve searched for ways of resurrection, to make those of absolute rise again so that our kingdoms may not come to a disgrace. A witch’s coven we came across and instead of giving us a miracle, they brought a sin down upon us which we selfishly use on ourselves to assume power roles. It is the curse of immortality. A pure-blood mortal under the proper conditions of the half-blood moon, the blood of cattle and deer, wine made from the bitterest berries of the land, and the presence of a grand witch may become a reality of the curse. The ingredients shall be spread along the mortal in a fashion as the witch sings her horrid melodies over him and may grace be upon their soul. A mortal may live for the rest of time to see despair. A pure-blood becomes a soulless being only to be killed by beheading and burning the bodies, speaking the Devil’s Latin to break the binds of their agreement to the demons which roam among us.”

If what I may read is true then all of who have come to rule, any who’ve sworn to protect our kingdoms---they are leading falsely and with shame. If this were to ever be found out, there’d be riots everywhere. All our kingdoms will fall down in deceits.

I read on even though what I’ve already seen is most shocking, “If one wishes to remain pure as the wholly being we are, they shall drink the blood of a willing mortal and kill themselves by various methods, forbear injuring the temple with fire and poisons to abstain burns and damage to the mind. They shall arise as whom they were.”

I finished reading the pages as I was at a great loss. If this is true then all were mortals at some point in time. Meaning I was mortal myself until this had been done. 

Who would’ve thought I’m not who I say I am...or what I thought.

We immortals, we’re unnatural. Human beings are not meant to live forever, to never live past the age of a century, and to never grow old in appearance after the age of twenty. My parents look as if they could be my brother and sister---they look as if they’re close friends with my brothers who are in that range! It’s not meant to be like this and now I have proof.

I took the papers and tucked them under my arm as I heard voices echoing from somewhere. My eyes grew in trepidation as I quickly blew out my candle and hid behind a couch on the other side of the room, away from the voices getting closer.

“I ensure you, my king, they will never know of what will come. The whole of the villages will have fallen to sleep.”

“So, I surmise that you’ve gotten in contact with one of those hounds that call themselves magical?”

Those were the voices of my father and General Evers. It was now engraved into me that these two---have no mercy on their souls---that they are absolute evil. They are the devil’s work and minions in their structural form. What more do they want with the villages they terrorize?

“Witches, sorcerers---they are being held in the forbidden part of the dungeons until the time for their duty has come. On the morrow of our ancestral ceremony---the night where we rejoice our ancestors for the eminent life they’ve gifted us---we shall choose pure-bloods to join us and create our new generations---”, Evers went on fanatically.

“---that is until we slaughter them all,” I heard my father interject as the room was engulfed in thunderous, harsh laughter which struck my heart. 

It struck the soul which apparently was lost in me, given to the devil in exchange to live out my days. How---as a baby? To do something as this without my will and to do this to people who’ve also had no say in it? I will stop all this. There will be no reign of anyone who claims that poisonous, foul word---immortal. No longer will they continue with their rule---no longer will these two men play everyone for a fool and harm those who’ve lived as history has been written.

I, Prince Edwin Joel Honoret IV, will protect those of pure mortal blood and slay anyone who gets in my way.

I will protect my people.


	10. Chapter Ten

⚈ 𝗔𝗨𝗧𝗛𝗢𝗥 𝗣𝗢𝗩

➻ 𝗟𝗔𝗧𝗘 𝗔𝗙𝗧𝗘𝗥𝗡𝗢𝗢𝗡

Time seemed to slow down in the dungeons as Darren and Zion worked to get themselves out of their cells. They worked hastily to disintegrate the rust that accumulated on the bars, loosened the screws in the plates of the doors, they fiddled with the locks till their hands were covered in dust and rusting metal.

The locks finally had broken and they carefully laid the broken metal bars to the side as to not cause clatter, drawing in guards to restrain them once again. It was a dutiful task and as it may have felt it taken all the time in the world---it took too much of their time.

The time had come for when they'd be put to death.

They carefully snuck through the plentiful pathways of the fairly lit dungeons, crawling with small insects and vermin---people dying and those who lay in skeletons dreadfully.

They came to a stop as two guards came forward into the hallway in which they hid. Looking towards each other, being concealed by protruding columns, they knew they would have to silently fight their way out of the deep oubliette of their oncoming expiration.

The guards neared finally as they took their blades from their less than protected scabbards, using it against them. To make it quick, they made a quick swipe for their necks seeing as the increasing noise of movement would draw attention. Dragging the bodies into a cell, they knew they would be wanted from this point on. But it wouldn't deter them from their mission---get to Edwin.

Edwin had long made it out of the secret tunnel, closing it back in place just in time as the servants came in. He'd play a fool for them, to trick them into a sticky situation and slip out of the balcony door as he planned.

He'd finally figured how to get down safely, to slide down from his sheets onto the ground.

"Ladies, do you mind helping me check over my bath? I believe there's something wrong with it and I can't determine what's the cause," Edwin said innocently before leading them into the bathroom before he slipped out, locking the doors behind him.

He ran over to the sliding door as he pushed his dresser in front of it with all his might, knowing it'd take too long for them to get through with the huge structure in the way.

The female servants in the bathroom quickly caught on and banged their hands on the doors, muffled screams and cries coming through for help. Guards stationed outside banged their hands across the door in the same manner as Edwin scurried across the room tying one end of his sheets to the bottom rail before throwing it over swiftly. All he had to do was make it down and through the gardens where there was a direct entrance to the stairs, leading to the west end of the dungeons.

He carefully climbed over the railing as the sliding door of his room broke---him rushing his movement as he heard the many men bellow out trying to push the dresser fully from the entrance.

Edwin held onto the sheets, closing his eyes as a nauseating draft ran through his body and the long slide to the ground. Once his feet touched, he took off forcing the wind to push past his body to continue its heavy current as it was.

Exhilaration flowed through him as he'd done this of his free will and on further notes will continue to do so from now on. He of his free will, will make this kingdom flourish out of honesty and fairness rather than lies and underhanded evil.

He'd made it towards the stairs and quickly bumbled down it as he rounded the corner, crashing into running figures. His body froze as he feared he'd be put back into that room where days of despair and dictatorship rested---at the hands of his own parents and their court.

"Edwin?", his head fluttered up at the broken voice saying his name as he saw Darren first and engulfed himself in his arms. His hands floated over his body making sure there were no injuries although he knew of the many welps that awaited his care later once they got to safety.

Darren brought his head down to crash his lips down upon Edwin's as Zion stood awkwardly to the side.

Love, at first sight, is said to be part of a fairytale, a figment of the young mind that makes you believe that if you see someone who catches your eyes then they're the right one for you. It's not at all true because you have to find passion within that person, something that for sure lets you know that they are who you want.

Zion had seen that passion in Edwin as he made the effort to find about the extremities of a world he doesn't know. Edwin was a person who cared...he cared. It was just enough to strike that small match in that crevice he called a heart.

He felt too much for Nick to let him go but he felt just enough for Edwin in a short amount of time to let him out of sight and out of mind. As hard as it was, as much poison it would bring upon his life---he'd keep the name of Prince Edwin Honoret close to him.

It was just a matter of dealing with his torn heart of two.

Zion cleared his throat catching the others' attention as they pulled apart---Edwin blushing wildly with his head stuck in Darren's chest, Darren looking down at him with pure love in his eyes.

Darren's head filled with unthinkable actions and thoughts as he thought about what Edwin may suffer. His parents--the king---wouldn't dare let him get off easy. He imagined them beating him to no end as well, forcefully ingraining these extremist theories in his head, worst---making him and other mortals out to be puppets, toys. Thinking of Darren, not as his lover but another body to put to death for being who he was.

Luckily, Edwin with determination came to him with open arms ready to go.

"We should go to the village and get materials. We shouldn't hide there for long as a search will come on," Darren formed with a husky voice as he continued to stare at Edwin before he met his gaze. Edwin intertwined their fingers and kissed him once more before looking at Zion.

"I agree, do you think you can guide us, Zion? I entrust our safety to you if you're willing to take that responsibility," Edwin spoke as he looked up at Zion expectedly.

Zion didn't know of much to say and just agreed as they crept along the castle walls away from the view of the many servants and soldiers bumbling around looking for the missing criminals who display treason to the king's rule.

They safely made it out, only having to take out a few soldiers before moving speedily through the worn-down village paths. Zion stopped them to take what they needed, him stopping at once as he saw his family through a window laughing even in their poor situation, folding clothes by the small fire they made. He smiled lightly before taking scraps of clothes from the baskets outback and moving along.

There would be only one stop left even though Zion was questioning himself---Nick's home where hopefully his father wouldn't be.

Zion knocked on his back door as Darren and Edwin stood behind him holding sacks of necessities. Nick came taking his time, faltering at the sight of the three men at his door.

He held a guilty conscience, sending Zion on to do what they planned only causing much trouble. Trouble creating consequences which he wouldn't fall subject to.

"Nick, we need to come in and talk."

"Zion, I don't think we should linger any longer. We could've been seen and we shouldn't take the risk of anyone knowing where we've gone," Darren spoke sternly as he looked around at the area. It was a part of him to look out carefully, even around those who you trust. Everything can go wrong in a second. Darren especially trusted his gut when it told him that this wasn't a good idea to stop so abruptly. He knew danger was right around the corner.

"We can trust Nick! He can even come with us if you feel wary," Zion spoke back to Darren as his face hardened and he nodded his head forward.

Zion looked forward to the sight of Nick crying. He held his head down as Zion moved forward picking it up, "Speak, what's the matter? You can tell me."

"I cannot. But I can't let you leave, I can't."

Zion winced as he was knicked on the arm but what seems like a small kitchen knife. Edwin jumped forward, tugging himself and Nick down to the ground as he hit the harmful object away. They all heard the rustling and hard footsteps of boots which alarmed their systems. Those sounds were too familiar, it would be their capture.

"RUN!", Edwin shouted as he tussled around with Nick trying to keep him from opening the door to his home. Before he had let in their defeat, their death. "I'll come to find you guys, I'll be fine but you need to go now! Leave!", Edwin pinned Nick to the ground as the others scurried away. Zion leaving last one look and thought to Nick...traitor.

"Why would you do it? Zion is supposed to be the person you love and do anything for? Why alert them, were you watching us?", Edwin asked as Nick's tears still fell and he gritted his jaw.

"I didn't have a choice, I made a deal. But it has nothing to do with you! I'm protecting him while you'd be sending him to his early grave!", Nick kicked him off as Edwin gasped from the blood flowing from his nose.

Nick almost reached the doorknob, slightly brushing his finger upon it before his body fell onto the hardwood, barely cushioned by the bear rug atop it. Edwin held his body, rasping out in exhaustion as he held a broken lamp. He let it clatter to the ground and ran out the back door as the place became riddled with arrows shooting through the windows and soldiers clambering in.

Edwin ran far and as fast as his feet would take him into the woods away from the village. He hadn't known what way the other men went but he just goes as far as he needed to. They'd find their way back to each other.

Edwin was shaken up greatly as he was suddenly seized with a hand over his mouth. He struggled in the unknown person's arms, trying to scream out but came to a halt. He had recognized the revealed tattoos on the person's arms and just stayed quiet.

Soldiers were heard shouting out commands as Edwin looked up at Zion peeking around the tree they were hidden behind.

He tucked further into him as the voices seemed to float out in different directions.

After some time they split apart making sure all was clear.

"Where's Darren, d-did they get him?", Edwin asked anxiously. What if they were to do all this and lose someone important to this cause, to him.

"We split up a while back but we should find him before it gets dark and find somewhere safe to go."

"Wait," Edwin pulled him back before he could stalk away, "I think you should know something about Nick his name is?"

"I don't wish to speak of him."

"He said he'd done so to protect you. I have no knowledge of whom he spoke to or if he was awaiting us somehow but he made a deal. The deal I figure was to capture us and maybe have you spared, probably if they gave him something in return."

Edwin watched as Zion sighed looking lost in what to think, "Please don't speak of him. I don't know what has become of him to do something like this."

"Should I worry that if it may come to certain---"

"Not at all. My loyalty lies with you, my prince. I leave it with no one else. He's shown me that he cannot be trusted and I'm not a fool to be blinded by our history together. It will cost me my life and the lives of many others."

Edwin looked at him with pity before he began to walk off to locate Darren and come up with a plan. Zion stopped him by his hand as Edwin looked at the gesture with doubt. He knew of the many things that could come from this simple touch. A touch which he'd stupidly enjoyed.

"Why kiss me, why at that moment? You've said it was simple gratitude but I believe there is more to your feelings. Am I wrong to think such?", Edwin asked softly as the wind carried the low spoken words to Zion's ears.

"No...and I know of your relationship with Darren yet I don't care. I'll confess that I'm drawn to you for reasons which I can't complete thought of but it stands as so. It stands so long as you don't reject me and if you do so."

"We cannot. I love him too much, I won't ever break him like this."

Zion tugged him closer as Edwin turned his head away, not quite spotting Darren walking nearby as he caught a glimpse of them wandering. He wasn't too far and kept a focus on where his footsteps and where Zion's departed.

"I won't care. I don't care for him. If you haven't figured, I'm a bit of an asshole so I'd do as I wish. Just don't push me away," Zion leaned closer softly pressing his lips onto Edwin's as he melted in his arms, at a crossroads.

This is a battle between loyalty and betrayal and one is knocking on his door steadily.

It was a faint divulgence in the connection he felt with Zion. It was odd to him to know someone of little time and to have seen their less than enjoyable behavior but still find attraction. All were complicated within him but he knew he loved Darren without a doubt. He pulled away catching his breath.

He backed away quickly from Zion holding up a hand to his mouth. His eyes closed as he thought about what he did and what effects may come in the future. Judgment was wavering and a state of uncertainty inundated with the sudden confession.

"Don't complicate this for us, not now. We may speak of this at another time but not like this," Edwin hissed out as Darren finally came close catching his attention. He hid his nervousness and straightened his posture as Darren looked warily at them.

"Would you like me to leave you two alone to figure out your issues or shall we continue on?", Darren spoke hoarsely as he glared intensely at Zion who returned the leer.

Of course, he had seen what occurred and he hadn't expected this out of Edwin. The person whom he thought he knew so greatly---only to be mistaken. The moment their lips touched, he was furious but he gave it time just in case he misunderstood. 'Edwin would pull away, he thought. But it never came until twenty seconds later. Too long...

'The kiss seemed too close, intimate. It couldn't have come as a shocker with how comfortable he looked in his arms. It was just as he said...they have kissed before,' Darren thought and became grim at the sight.

"I'll lead on. There's an abandoned barn nearby," Zion spoke glaring back at Darren before turning away starting the long trail.

Darren stepped forward to follow his direction but his hand was grasped firmly which he grimaced at, removing his hand from the touch as gently as possible. He couldn't find it in himself to be as so unkind to snatch his hand away in spite. He couldn't ever hurt Edwin as he just hurt him.

"Please don't do that. Talk to me," Edwin grabbed his hand again stepping in front of him as his voice shook in pitch, trying to hold his tears in. All Edwin thought was that he saw, he'd seen everything.

"Perhaps you should speak with yourself about how you feel. I have nothing to do with the matter and if it so involves me then you should speak to me---but only after you've thought to yourself. My sole duty to you now is to protect you. You've made it so," Darren spoke staring at the ground seeing small flakes of white starting to float on his boots.

Wintertime has truly come and frost has entered. Snow fell lightly as Edwin's tears did as well.

"I don't know what to do but please...don't do this. Let me figure it out with you by my side, I need you. I've told him that I love you but he pushes and---"

"Yet you haven't pushed him away! If you love me as you say so then you would've pushed away. As he neared, it should've been instinct."

Edwin looked up at him with sadness covering his face distinctly. Darren knew if he looked at him, he'd crack. He'd crack because he'd do anything the young male would tell him. He stared off to the side with his chin raised high so Edwin couldn't enter his view.

"I love you, Darren, I swear. Hold me, please. Can you hold me?", Edwin rambled on as he tried to pull Darren's arms around him but to no avail. Darren pulled them back to his side as he stood his ground. "Look at me, Darren! Please help me figure this out," he spoke desperately trying to direct Darren's eyes at him.

"No. I cannot tell your heart what to feel. It is up to you to figure this out and to let me know where I stand. We should get you out of the cold, Prince Edwin," Darren ended as he walked onwards shrugging out of Edwin's hold.

Edwin stood there looking at his back before he followed. He followed dragging his feet along the more steadily falling snow, it sticking to his shoes.

He followed with a heavy heart and mind.

He followed knowing he betrayed his love and his loyalty and accepted it blindly and knowingly from another.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Short description of cutting---not meant for s*icidal purpose but for the use of mentioned lore in the plot. Actual suicide follows after the mention of cutting but for purposes of lore mentioned in chapter nine: revelation. If you need a reminder of what it is, please refer back. There will be a dotted line and red marking indicating where the description follows after. I promise it isn't intense and deeply elaborated.

⚈ 𝗘𝗗𝗪𝗜𝗡 𝗣𝗢𝗩  
  
  


➻ 𝗗𝗨𝗦𝗞  
  
  


Months have passed and we've hidden throughout the forests, abandoned mines, and abandoned buildings as they come. Over this course of time, I've talked with them about the things I've seen---what I found out from my small journey into that room.

They were shocked, to say the least, and it was ultimately brought up the decision of whether I should remain as I am. It's in my personal beliefs that no one person should remain superior to another. Me being immortal and a royal figure doesn't feel right---especially since this was done under nonconsensual terms and as a means to reign authority over an oppressed people.

It hasn't been set in stone but I will go through with the reversal of my state. As will every other immortal once I am king or by my hand, they will suffer. My father and his court won't be there to save them as they won't live a day longer if need be. If they could change their ways then they will just face severe consequences. Otherwise, I leave no mercy on those who refuse.

In the time that we've been together----Zion, Darren, and I----tensions have flipped and folded and oftentimes, it got to the point where we all had to separate from each other.

Darren and I have grown apart and I sincerely hurt. I try to speak with him any time I can but our relationship has been reverted back to the state where he just does his duties. Serve the prince and protect with your life and nothing else. It was as if my touch and voice meant nothing to him until I was in distress.

And I can blame only but myself.

I am wrong in allowing Zion to make advances on me. It is not his place nor is it my place to accept them when I have a lover who's been nothing but faithful to me.

I've distanced myself from Zion or at least tried to. He's pressed on like no other like he won't accept defeat. Coming to see, I suspect he won't ever stop and will achieve his goal of being with me. The thought of his previous lover, Nick, has gone to the subconscious of his mind it seems like.

Our relations have grown and he's told me things which I don't think he's shared with others. He was also passionate when he spoke and looked me in the fondly when he complimented me which was often. It made me feel things, much like Darren does with me.

The feelings that are inside me, I feel for both are the same if not completely identical.

I'm coming to love Zion and I love Darren so much----to the ends of the earth, up to the moon, and back. I just hope that when they come to settle that I don't lose either of them. I hope I don't lose the person who's helped make me into the person I am today.

We were currently inhabiting an old townhouse that was previously used for religious meetings. It has been vacant for quite some time and had resources and food which was still good for a time. But now we've run out of food and possibly have to go back to the village. It was risky but it'd have to be taken seeing as animals were nowhere around.

I walked into one of the many rooms where I saw Darren standing over a table with a large map and paint I've made with eggshells and flowers. I was holding a small basket of his linens and weapons which I've cleaned recently.

He was working on a way to infiltrate the castle, to plan strategies of how I could assume rule over my father and expose him of his treacherous ways. His hard work will be rewarded and not forgotten on my end. Even throughout our difficult times, he manages to pull through for me. Although I have not returned that in the same manner.

I stalked closer and set the basket on the floor next to us as I looked up at his figure. He still maintained his brunt and fit physique during this time. It made me think of many things but I had to keep focus. There were more important issues to tend to.

"Darren, have you figured out anything yet?", I asked quietly as to not disturb the peace of the room.

"We'll invade towards the end of the summer season. A great number of troops and services head home during the time due to us not being able to see our families throughout the year due to our allegiance. We just have to gain the upper hand with armed forces and as the limited time calls for it----a spy," he spoke roughly as I frowned laying my hand on his forehead.

The spring season was still pretty chilly yet he was so warm. He was too warm in this weather.

He lowered my hand as my expression dropped. It was often that he shied away from me or strayed from my touch. It hurt but I did it to myself. And he's protecting himself from suffering from that hurt I caused him. But I can't ignore his obvious sickness, not now in desperate times.

"Please, let me. If you've come to be sick then it is a huge setback for us. I need you here."

"To lead your uprising against the king?", he scoffed as my jaw tightened and I turned his face briskly towards me.

"I need you here because I wouldn't live without you. I couldn't do half the things I do without you by my side Darren. When is this gonna stop?"

"I know not of what you mean my prince," he turned back to the map as he marked spots on it, areas of the kingdom that we could sneak our way through. His actions irritated me----I just wish he'd talk to me about this.

"That is what I mean! Don't refer to me like that, call me by my name! Can I ask for your forgiveness or at least have a conversation about this---about us?"

"There isn't anything to discuss. You've found someone else and I have no right to get in between that if that's what you truly want. It may seem like cowardice to you to not fight for my love but I respect you. I respect you and what you choose to do if you assume it's for the best. I'm apparently not the best for you and so you've found that elsewhere. I place the blame on myself for not solidifying my place with you," he spoke raspily before he coughed holding his chest.

"You deserve better than me. I allowed him to continue with his purposeful ways and it drew between us. I don't want there to be this space between us anymore," I motioned between us to enunciate my sentence as he looked down at me.

"There is now, there's no changing that. Do you love him?"

I stood in silence as I looked at the floor before he lifted my head peering down at me with sleepy eyes, "I said, do you love him? Does he love you?"

I nodded before I spoke it in words, "I do, I believe I do. And he's already confessed to me on multiple accounts since we've been traveling. I've yet to respond to him though. I'm worried about us and whether I just destroyed our relationship even further."

"You haven't destroyed anything. We just needed distance for you to consider where your feelings lie. This is something you've yet to learn. No matter who you say you love and how much you do love them, sometimes there's just a certain person that comes along and trumps it all. It doesn't mean that person can ever replace me or anyone else who could've been in my place but they just hold a special place in you that I just can't fulfill. It isn't clear why that is but it is how the world works. The heart is complex---it hurts and makes you feel bliss. You've hurt me but I can get over it as long as you're happy with a person who makes you euphoric in ways I can't," he rubbed down my hair until his hand reached my neck where he rubbed softly.

A tear dropped from my eye as I walked forward planting my head onto his chest. He held me securely in his arms as I thought about what he said. It reminded me of a book I once read. Love was the main idea of the story and the mention of the word soulmates came to me. It was stated that it doesn't have to be your lover and that the relationship may be platonic. And although Darren and I have been together sexually, we can resemble that. If not my lover, then my soulmate.

"If I were to be with him, what would you think of me?"

"I'd think nothing other than what I already do. I still love you deeply and that won't ever stop. But if there was a chance that he completes you in ways I can't, I'd be happy with that. As long as he doesn't hurt you then I should have no problem. I'll deal with my feelings somehow---you come first to me."

I didn't respond to that because he could be incredibly stubborn. If I were to say he should think of himself more than I then he'd continually assert his position. I just wished this could've happened in a way where I wouldn't have hurt him.

"Promise that you'll tell me if you're unhappy. And to always stay with me," I hugged around his waist tighter as he chuckled leaning down to place a kiss on the crown of my head.

"I'll never leave no matter what."

I looked up to him and although I knew he was sick, I kissed him. It was soft and very light, just a press of our lips. "Just for the last time."

"The last time," he put his arms around me as he let out another cough. I rubbed his back and sat him down on the bed in the room. I splayed the back of my hand on his forehead as he was just burning up. Hopefully, it was just a fever and would go away with sleep, some herbs, and loving attention.

"How long have you been feeling under the weather?"

"Not too long, since early morning. My temperature has increased heavily since brunch," he closed his eyes as I shook my head running to the main room.

I took a bucket and filled it up with water I collected from a faucet and a rag. I carefully brought the heavyweight back and kneeled beside the bed.

"Zion has gone to the village for more crops and clothing. He thought it'd be best for one person to go--- fewer chances of us being captured," I put the wet, cold rag upon his forehead as he visibly shivered.

"I hope he brings back spices---coriander would do the job. We need to gather allies---I've heard there are villages northeast of here that despise and refuse to join powers and give over their loyalty. If we were to make out point there, we could gain the numbers there and train as soon as possible."

"Hey, no more talk of work. Once you're better, we'll discuss journeying to wherever you speak of to talk of making an alliance. You're in no shape to be thinking of anything other than your health now---how are you feeling?"

"Hot, extremely hot."

I sighed and helped him sit up to strip him of his dense clothing, I stripped him down to his undergarments and laid him back pulling a sheet over him. He huffed out and tucked himself closer to his pillow.

I lightly ran another rag over his upper torso to chill him a bit and then left him alone to sleep.

As I walked out of the room, Zion came storming through the townhouse's entryway with two trugs as I rushed to help him. He was out of breath so I sat him down taking the hefty supplies. He pulled something out of his boot and handed it to me as I stared at it confused.

I unfolded the rag paper and saw our faces plastered on it. I read out what it said:

"These traitors dare try to commit treason against the crown, referring to the king as unfair and cruel. The prince has since been missing along with the two mortals and has been considered an enemy threat. The king issues a war against the crown prince and all others under his following. If anyone is to know of their whereabouts or plan of action, report immediately to the Grand Council. Treason is punishable by death if joined alongside him."

My expression turned raw and enraged. I walked to the back of the room, slamming the door open to where Darren fluttered awake. He quickly rose to see my stance and crossed over to where I stood.

Zion and Darren spoke in my ears but it was muffled by my anger. I wrote down his name on the back of the paper along with all other members of the council and the general as well. He'd be first on my list.

I took it and grabbed my dagger off the table and stabbed the paper into where the castle sat on the map.

"They dare---he dares to wage war with me?! His own son he would declare an enemy of the crown as if he is some saint---they will die! They will all die at the hands of me and my soldiers. If war is what he wishes for, then I shall grant it."

They were both silent as I marked the areas and mountains across the river and in the northern territories. "We'll travel to the north in the morrow. This will end in the king's blood and me standing over his body. Anyone else who takes up for him or follows his rule will die."  
  
  
  
  


I kneeled by the fire and prepared myself for what is to come.

I shall fight as myself and only myself. No longer will I be a person of untold truth, a truth which has been kept from me. I will fight alongside my men as one of them and only that.

I unsheathed my knife and laid it in front of me. I heard footsteps behind me trek into the room as I just stayed where I was.

"Are you certain this is what you want? Being immortal comes as an advantage to you. You wouldn't have to worry about dying in an instant," Zion spoke as he sat next to me.

I nodded turning to him as I took his wrist, bringing it up and over the bowl I had.

"Are you? Would you do this for me?"

"I'd do anything if it helps you somehow. Go ahead."

⚫︎⚫︎⚫︎⚫︎⚫︎⚫︎⚫︎⚫︎⚫︎⚫︎⚫︎⚫︎⚫︎⚫︎⚫︎  
🛑🛑🛑🛑🛑

I raised my blade and quickly split his skin letting the red drip into the bowl before I tied up his wound. I drunk from the bowl disgusted this was the way it had to be and nearly recoiled back at the much less favorable taste.

I sat the bowl down and grimaced eliciting a chuckle from Zion which I slightly raised my lips at. I picked up the knife and breathed out slowly as I held it up to my heart. The sharp end punctured through my loose clothing and it scraped my skin gently.

I was genuinely scared of this but I'd take a leap of faith.

"I'll be right here with you, as soon as you awake," Zion said catching my attention as he took the blade from me, moving me into his arms.

I sighed out heavily as I laid back against his chest. He laid it in my hands as I raised it once again in the same position. His hands wrapped around mine as I silently thanked him, placing a small kiss on the underside of his jaw before plunging it into my heart. I gasped as I began to choke up and dropped the knife. I felt him hold me closer as my body felt as if it were sinking. Ichor covered my lips as I rested my head against him, closing my eyes.

I'd be my own person, with the soul as I was born.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⚈ 𝗡𝗜𝗖𝗞 𝗣𝗢𝗩  
  
  
  


"There is a way to redeem yourself," I turned to Brandon as he stood in the doorway of my room. He's done much for me and has gotten me settled into my own home. My father was getting to be too much.

"There isn't. Zion hates me, I know it. But I did it for us...or I was tricked into believing so," I sat on my bed as he scoffed.

I ought to be ashamed, I am. But I thought what they were saying was true. I thought everything I asked for would be but yet I'm nowhere close to the goal---our goal. I made a deal and it was very stupid of me. The king was already aware of the prince's doings and have delved into the life of Zion as well. He knew that the prince would be plotting something and all I had to do was catch him and turn him over. If I did so, Zion and I would be granted anything we wanted.

We'd get the life we planned together. I was wrong. Even with my efforts, I was cast aside and whipped for letting them get away so easily. Moreso, I turned on Zion, my once lover.

I'm sure we're no more.

"You can gain his trust back, beloved. His love, not so sure as I stake a claim on you," Brandon sat next to me with a bold expression upon his lips, them pressing on mine as I tore back hitting his chest.

"Curse you too for doing so. For seducing me and encouraging me to step out of our relationship."

"A relationship no more. I've spoken with Zion---he is somewhere safe with the prince and his personal guard," he revealed as I looked towards him with wide eyes.

"Is he really okay? Has he spoken of anything or me?", I asked frantically as he displayed his hands across my shoulders clenching them. He brought me into a hug as I rested my chin on his shoulder, him rubbing my back gently.

"He wishes the best and that he hopes you haven't really turned your back on him. He asks for a favor, as well as the prince. You owe it to them."

"Anything."

"You'll go into court and pledge yourself as help to the cause of capturing them. Spy, so we may get rid of this faulty system and the king. His ways are tyrannical and he cannot stay in rule any longer as he plans to rid of mortals. Will you prove yourself to him, to your prince who fights for the rights of you all?", Brandon muttered softly in my ear as I thought to myself.

If I don't, I could be the reason for our perish. Zion will never look me in the eye again---I'd be responsible for putting them in a compromising spot if only I didn't do what I did.

"I will."  
  
  



	12. Chapter Twelve

⚈ 𝗭𝗜𝗢𝗡 𝗣𝗢𝗩  
  
  
  
➻ 𝗗𝗔𝗪𝗡

Everything was set in stone and we were planning to rush the Reflencia Kingdom in a few months. We explored the north with difficulty until we came across an entire group of people. They knew of where we came from and weren't so accepting at first until Edwin established himself and what we're planning.

It turns out this group of people, Songhai, have traveled a long way and have settled here building an empire. Coming to find out, they were cast out for building on the lands of the existing kingdoms hundreds of years ago. They were the first to be here.

They were given a choice to either integrate or leave the area by those who came across the river all those years back. Either risk being colonized and stripped of their culture or preserve and leave for their safety. They made the right choice considering they'd mostly be subjected to their rule now.

It's amazing how they've been kept out of mind---never have they've been spoken of.

Along these mountains and grasslands, they've been living plentifully for centuries building what I think is a real kingdom. The Songhai Empire are our new allies.

We've been living here, out of sight from the soldiers of Reflencia and neighboring enemies. Four months time have we been training and preparing and within another three---we can be ready to take on their bigger forces.

In our time here, we've learned their ways of life and have immersed ourselves in them in order to gain an understanding of the people here. Learned the language of Djerma to communicate and practice the customs of Islam. Askia Muhammad was the ruler here and he led strongly. They've built boats, built capitals and buildings beyond belief, made technological advancements beyond what I've ever seen. I'm poor so I haven't seen much but the statement stands.

Sonni Ali, although troublesome in a few ways, he's an excellent military commander who's helping Darren and I construct our plan. It isn't like me to compliment anyone this much or at all but I find myself grateful for their services to us.

This will be the battle of the century and they're aiding us---I have nothing but thanks to give in return.

"We have three months time left to prepare, it's strange how far we've come," Edwin said as he sat on the opposite side of our bed, holding the sheets over him. I slid over kissing over his shoulder as he relaxed, his head falling back onto me.

"And we'll be victorious in the end. You're leading strong men and women into this fight and you will become one of the greatest rulers in our time, I assure you."

He chuckled, turning his head to press a kiss onto my lips as I pressed forward pulling him under me. We were going to go forward with the intimacy once again but someone had to knock loudly on our door. I groaned getting up as his laughs fluttered throughout the room.

I didn't bother to cover myself as I opened up the door seeing Darren standing there holding gear with a smirk.

I scowled as he snickered, "What do you want? You're disturbing us."

"Zion, be nice," Edwin said as he came up beside me pinching my arm.

"Hello King Edwin," Darren bowed as Edwin blushed as I glared at Darren. Even though we've worked together and have had very extreme conversations about our relationships with Edwin----I didn't have a single ligament in my body that liked him.

"Stop with that. Now, what duties call for you to knock upon my door?", Edwin stepped in front of me with just a sheet wrapped around him as I rolled my eyes pulling him behind the door.

"Watch it, I don't like you standing here with no clothes. Talk from there."

"And who are you to tell your king what to do? I heavily suggest you back away from the door and let me do as I please or else," Edwin narrowed his eyes at me as I held my hands up backing away annoyed. I decided to play with him back.

"Will there be a punishment coming on if I were to continue? Please do say yes," I whined quietly as he pushed me away shooing me away to the other side of the room. I put on my undergarments as Edwin and Darren talked silently at the door.

I hope he's not putting us together for another drill again. Whenever either Darren or I piss him off, he decides to put us in the pits and fight till one has fallen, beaten to a pulp.

I've worked harder and grew in muscular strength so now Darren has come to meet his match. He still has skills over me though---offering a challenge still. But in the end, we always are equally injured and angry.

Edwin would run us into the ground just because he knows he can make us do it. It makes me want to take him, his control over me. No offense, Nick didn't have that effect on me although I was attracted to him in different manners.

"Zion, I'll be leaving to speak to Muhammad about settling affairs after the war. I have to guarantee that he and his people will have a place in our community and court," Edwin spoke as he walked behind a sheet put up for privacy and started dressing.

"And you'll be coming with me to specify certain agendas to the soldiers. Edwin and I have discussed that there are men within the kingdom's walls that are on our side. We need to make it aware which of those men, they need to look for."

My feelings of winning this war were high being that we had spies on the inside. Brandon, one of Edwin's closest friends, made this possible along with Austin and Nick who are relaying false information and plans to the king in order to give us an advantage.

When I first got the letter from Brandon that Nick put himself on the first line to spy for us, I was conflicted. First, he put us in peril, and suddenly, he's working to aid us. My trust was screwed with him until he wrote a letter to me personally.

He wrote that he had no choice and was believing it was all for our safety---mainly mine---and getting the life we wanted. The life I risked mine for going into that castle. That was my decision and plan so I couldn't put that blame on him but I will place it on him for other parts.

In no way to ensure us a better life, to be somewhat within reach of money than poor, I'd keep a connection with those who've made me poor. Nick was reckless in what he did so I put him at full fault for that.

But Nick is still special to me and will always be. I forgave him and as long as he really has good spirits and karma in our situation, I'll accept him. Otherwise, if he were to cross us, I'll do the job myself of offing him---no hesitation. I don't take traitors too well.

I got ready and ran out with Darren to the tribe meeting hall and the time turned from speaking to the soldiers about our allies to aligning ourselves in rows to infiltrate the kingdom.

We were in five lines, equally spaced apart as we marched on towards our enemy. They wouldn't be expecting us so soon so we'd have an advantage as they're struggling to prepare themselves.

Yesterday, we had a hearty meal and Edwin made a speech to the entirety of our army---over 40,000---and I was proud. Edwin has grown since we've been preparing for this fight and he's grown in ways a king should. I'd be more than honored to serve under her, or even beside him if I'm lucky.

"I need you two to band together. I know I've made things difficult between the two of you and I've hurt one of you and I still don't believe how you've forgiven me. I ask of you to lead my army---our army to greatness and to not accept a loss. I plan to handle my father and anyone else in the castle who goes against me. Leave them to me and take care of everything else, please be careful."

Edwin held our hands and squeezed them before he took off in a different direction towards his destination. We would be walking straight into the town where so many looked to the ground in desperation and despair because of iron-fisted sovereignty.

"Are you prepared, has all our time prepared you for oncoming moments?", Darren asked from beside me as I looked towards him still leading my line as we neared the open gates of Reflencia.

"To end this and regain, if there were any, a sense of integrity---then I am. Are you?"

"Briefly speaking, I'm in delight. Imagine taking down a place that has oppressed you, your family, and people and being involved in breaking the system...groundbreaking."

I turned my head seeing him smile widely as he tightened his hand around his spear. I smiled along as I realized we'd be involved in history. This war would be one to remember.

"No matter our relationship, we're brothers in this fight. We will lead and fight together...although I still don't like you," he shrugged as we got to the gates where people began to pass their attention onto us.

We stopped as Darren and I turned to each other with a nod. I held out my hand as he took it pulling me a hug patting my back. "Do well and protect yourself. Protect Edwin."

I kept him in a hug for a bit before we split apart taking our sections away to different parts of the village.

"Seize all guards! Kill those who express loyalty to the king---if they can be saved, save them!" I yelled out to my men as they obeyed making quick work of our objective. I just strayed in one direction.

"Psst!", I looked to my left seeing Austin in an alleyway as he waved me over. I walked over as he took me through the closed areas of the village, relaying locations of important officials and soldier's posts.

"You've come just in time, there's a meeting with the Grand Council and the soldiers were all in training. The guards in the village should be the only ones on duty--- 'cept ones floundering around."

"Thank you for your help Austin, have you been struggling in these times? With all that has happened, I can only imagine how risky it is for you guys to conduct contact with us and reveal their plans to us," I asked as we stopped behind a house as a guard passed forward.

"This is nothing at all. I'd struggle as long as we get to better times. Are you in shape Zion? I mean---prepared for anything?"

"Not at all, can't prevent everything although I may try."

"Well, it's best to keep our heads afloat. Brandon should be meeting with Edwin on his way to the castle. I'll help take care of everything in the village and then circle back around to the main part of the castle to offer my help."

Austin led me to a hiding spot we prepared until a signal was given to rush the main gates of the castle. We'd all lead in rounds---Darren first, Muhammad, I, and then Ali.

It was in the plans for Nick and I to keep everything calm on this side until then. To make sure we didn't get ambushed before Ali could move in with his team as for the others before me.

"Be careful Austin," I told him as he shook my hand and he left.

"Caleb?", I heard Nick's voice behind me as I turned to see him holding his head down playing with his fingers.

"Nick."

"I know I've expressed how sorry I am in my letters and how I've contributed to this cause but I'm still so sorry. I could've gotten you killed---I could've killed the prince and his guard because I consorted with the enemy. I believed in them because they promised riches when they condemn us to lie in the dirt to catch sleep," he breathed out as he finally looked up to me with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"I won't sugarcoat anything. You know well enough to never do anything like that, it came as a shock to me. I was disgusted with you---knowing you'd turn over someone innocent even if it was just for me, for us. That's not worth another's misfortune. But I believe you've learned from your mistakes and have aided us well."

"Have I? I failed you Caleb and I did something unforgivable. I'm so sorry and regretful for what I did. If I had just listened, I could've called them off and protected you all along. I could've protected you all instead of sending you off into the cold," he walked forward holding me tightly as my armor and padding clenched in on me.

I sighed resting my chin on his head and holding my arms around him. There were many emotions I had at this moment, for Nick. But I wouldn't hold spite against him for this long. Not when he's helped us and risked his life, over and over again spying. He wouldn't have been spared not once and it's a great likelihood of negative outcomes only.

"Put it all to the side and behind us. And it may hurt but we shall put our previous relationship aside as well."

"I believe that it is something we agree on. I know of your affairs with the prince, have since the first letter I sent out to you all those months ago. I have too found happiness and love elsewhere...I wish nothing but that for you, Caleb."

I looked down at him as he smiled gently up at me. I planted a small kiss on his forehead when a blaring noise was heard in direction of the main gates.

"I wish nothing but love for you Nick. Now, let's go to battle."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

⚈ 𝗘𝗗𝗪𝗜𝗡 𝗣𝗢𝗩  
  
  


➻ 𝗗𝗨𝗦𝗞  
  
  


Every bit of me was prepared to end this. I took quick glances out of the large, crystal glass panes of the hallways to see my soldiers fighting bravely. They weren't expecting us and therefore weren't prepared. Anyone who follows under his rule wholeheartedly will succumb to our forces.

However, if you see the blatant destruction my father has caused---something that I was so naive and blind to before---then I shall give you mercy. You can find strength in me and my rule and fight alongside my men. If not, then spare no mercy.

I've walked these halls with my chin pointed forwards, my sword falling behind me as everyone parted for me. They feared me which I of course hated but as for the time, I cannot put too much mind into it. My father will be slain before I conduct anything else.

"Prince Edwin, if I may?", soldiers ran up to me as I got into a defense position receiving a bow from them on both knees. They kneeled with their heads to the ground as I was taken aback.

"What reason do you have to stop me? If this is a distraction to stray me away from my goal then so help me, you will answer to me when this is all over."

They quickly shook their heads as I asked them to rise, "We have information for you our prince. We know of where the royal family hides and we plan to assist you."

"Where and speak quickly."

"The queen and the other princes roam in the north halls near the library. Your majesty is in his quarters sitting patiently as if he awaits you," the many soldiers in front of me bowed deeply and proudness somewhat swelled in me. I have those who follow me willingly and offer their support.

I departed from them but not before giving my thanks, making my way towards the less of my worries to take care of them first. I believe my family is waiting for me and so he shall. If he even dares to run, I'll find him and slaughter him where he stands.

Sometimes it shocks me of the violent thoughts I have. Thoughts I would shiver from in fear that he'd somehow read my mind---I held much fear of my father before but not anymore. I've grown from what I was and to see him as the miserable, wretched person he is. I welcome those thoughts now of me bringing him to collapse.

To see his kingdom collapse so I could run it as a true king does.

I walked throughout the halls to the north side of the castle where I'd seen my soldiers already taking care of guards successfully. They moved swiftly and without hesitation as they showed no sign of unease. I stepped over bodies as I walked through untouched, only having to raise my sword once against someone who'd dare stand in opposition towards me.

From a certain view, I could be seen as a duplicate of my father. However, he's ruled to hate others who are not like him. Anyone who follows him and believes so as well deserves hell.

No one deserves to be treated inferior.

I slammed open the doors of the library as I walked carefully between the low-lit areas of the bookshelves. Walking forwards into an opening, my mother sat at a table with a book perched on a wooden stand as she read on. My brothers flanked her sides with their heads down as I knew not what to think of.

I've had no idea of their involvement or their thoughts in this situation but I shall find out.

"My dear Edwin, you finally join us," my mother said with a pleasant, mocking tone that made me irate inside yet I had to keep my temper. Even though she's a bitch, she can be tempted too. If she wishes to submit to my rule instead then her punishment will be less severe.

"I wish to have no silly conversation with you, mother. Will you stand with your husband and his malicious ways or will you stand with your son who hopes to create a better place?", I laid my sword on the table in front of her as she glanced towards it with a smirk.

"You'd kill your own mother? What a sinful boy you are! You not only defy your family for those animals but you'd lead a revolt---pitiful?", she snarked as I let out a small chuckle.

I looked up towards my brothers as they too stared at the sword. My oldest brothers, those who have held me in sad times and have comforted me when my own parents wouldn't.

"Should I presume you two feel the same way---Edgar, Julian?", I asked as I took up the sword placing it at my side ready to take action.

"Mother, you're being drastic with your words. How could you say such things about people who we could've been---who we were!", Julian raised his voice as she stood from her chair abruptly slapping him.

"You will never raise your tone boy! And you will learn your place to never speak of things which shall never be in the light," she hissed as my brothers glared at her.

"You mean that all we are is a lie? I've found out the biggest lie hidden amongst these walls---having been buried underground. A means of gaining higher positions, immortals over mortals. We were all at one time mortals but some greedy person wanted to assume superiority over a people and for what?! Nothing important in my eyes, just to see others fall before them while we dance in riches. No longer will that happen under my watch," I rounded the table picking up a candle from the table as my brothers held her.

She struggled in their arms as I came to face her. Her face molded into a strong expression of hatred as she shouted out blasted words. Such a potty mouth.

"Are you done?"

"Oh, you'll rue the day you'd get rid of the woman who birthed you!"

"I'll ask once and once only. Will you stand behind me and help correct the inadequate practices and principles of this kingdom? Or shall you go down as your husband will?"

My brothers brought her to her knees as she grimaced in amusement. She looked upon me slowly as I stared down at her with my weapon at the ready.

"I will never succumb to the hands of a seventeen-year-old bastard. You're unfit to be a king and your ideals are putrid. Imagine giving those beasts a break when their only job is to provide for us, to do as we say. You're weak," she laughed hysterically as my face fell.

I once loved her soft touches and kind words at some point but then all the empty spots of her in my memories clouded this moment. She was never truly there for me and it isn't like I need her. I especially don't need her abomination of thoughts residing in this world.

A tear fell from my eye as my brothers dropped her and I walked forward.

Edgar walked forward putting a hand on my shoulder as he whispered in my ear, "Tie loose ends before more unravels. She isn't to be saved for no one should exert much ill-feeling towards someone of their kind. There's also the chance for revolt and we may not come to anymore disgrace than we already have. We stand beside you brother."

I nodded walking towards my mother who shouted out curses at me, saying things which no mother should to her child. I closed my eyes and swung my sword down as I heard her body drop. The candelabra was taken from my hand as tears ran down my face.

She gave me life but she was a disgusting person. Although some would feel as if this is a win, a weight off their shoulders----there's this unexplainable feeling.

It's not one I would feel with father as I always loathed him in some way. It's...I can't speak.

I quickly left the room as I turned back to walk to my father's quarters.

This is where I'd have to be much careful especially since I'm now a mortal and he's more experienced in fighting than I. While it should instill apprehension in me, it's rather the opposite. It would fuel me to be more gracious and powerful in my brawl with him.

I was startled as someone flanked to my side and nearly swung my weapon upon their chest when my wrist was caught.

"Always watch your surroundings," Darren said as we began to walk faster towards the target.

"Is everything being taken care of, what's the magnitude of what's happening out there?", I asked as we rounded a corner seeing blood splattered everywhere, lives lost for a faulty king.

"We've disarmed all forces, taking those who wish to band with us to the dungeons where they'll be investigated. Our men wait outside the gates and guarding the village until further instruction by you. Are you ready for this Edwin?", Darren made me aware as I briefly nodded.

I could sleep without waking up in shaking tremors---having dreams where everything has gone awry. Imagining all the people I love falling in cold blood because we weren't prepared. A newly discovered people to my knowledge being led into a battle that they were no match for. Those dreams would be no more of my subconscious pushing forward.

"Be careful. And watch your back," I asked of Darren as we stood in front of the main quarters' door. Zion flanked to my other side swiftly, meeting us here as he nodded at me.

"Let's make him beg for mercy guys," Zion said as we burst into the mighty room which held many decorations and valued treasures that held no actual value in my eyes. Just a mere decoration as well to show off petty wealth.

The king looked down at me from his throne as I stripped myself of my heavy jacket exposing my padded armor and multiple wrappings.

He dressed casually with some protection on him as he stepped down to descend upon the stairs. Slowly he walked down as he held a blank face. Mine was set in persistence as I stood ahead of the two men who'd always have my back. Those of which I have all to give in coming times.

"You've come to slay your old man Edwin? You take down my kingdom, the kingdom I built and one in which you've lived for many years. Those years were filled with nothing but great times when you were unaware. You were so naive and stupid and curiosity got to you," he spoke softly as I cracked my neck on both sides, tightening my fingers around my steel.

"I was unable to see temporarily of your low-down self. You're a poor excuse for a man and ruler."

"And you think you are a man, boy?! You stand at nothing but seventeen---a child!"

"A child who's managed to take care of this whole thing---to take down you and your men. My skilled army, the alliances I've built---they're because of my hard work and theirs as well. You don't deserve the title of man. I am more than what you will ever come to be. But I suppose that day won't ever come, will it?", I swung the long, steel blade as I began to circle him.

"You ignominy of a boy! You will die by my hands and I shall see the light in your eyes die out!", he shouted out as he pulled his blade from his hip.

I held mines up in defense towards him as Zion and Darren readied themselves.

"No, I will see yours die out like your wife. You'll be in the same fateful state as she," I hissed out in irritation.

It was like the longing fire in him finally built up and exploded as his sword clashed down on mine. I struggled but caught his foot pushing him off as Zion and Darren charged forward putting their swords at him.

I tried to take him out from behind but he somehow ducked as the tip of my blade grazed Zion's shoulder as he hissed backing away. Father kicked him away as he huffed taking a knee trying to recover.

Darren made a loud grunt bringing his weapon across his chest as my father did nothing but wince in pain before swiping at his arm as those two went at it.

I joined in as my father went back and forth between us nearly wearing us out. I got a slash against the back of his knee as he punched me away, I falling into a column. I felt trickling from my scalp as my vision started to blur. Moans came from me as I tried to settle with the pain, holding the back of my head.

I faintly saw Zion get back up as he got one good gash against the back of his neck as my father fell down. Zion raised his sword about to bring it down when he caught off guard by a soldier coming out of nowhere attacking him. They squared off on the ground as my father got up unsteadily walking towards me. I grunted moving away from the column as I crawled towards where my sword laid near his throne.

My fingers touched and when I finally gathered it in my palm, I screeched in pain as his boot crushed my hand. He roared in laughter as he looked down at me with an evilly twisted grin. I tried to push it off with my other hand but with no prevail as he kicked my ribs.

The breath held in my lungs was nothing as it escaped me unwillingly. I heaved in as much air as I could as his taunting voice rang in my ears.

"You will never win against me! I AM YOUR KING!", I saw the glint of his sword reflect amid the metals in the room. I closed my eyes knowing of my failure. I failed everyone.

I heard the wind of it coming down but no inflicting pain of injury. I opened my eyes as a body kneeled in front of me taking the brunt of my father's violence.

I recognized the body and dressing and tears rushed out of my eyes.

I saw my dad escape out of the corner of my eyes as I held Darren in my arms. He breathed heavily putting pressure on his wound in his stomach. I held my hands over him as I tried to pick him up.

I grunted and fell back against the column as he was much too heavy for me to carry.

"Zion, help me, please! Someone, please help me," I cried out as I tried to coax Darren to keep his eyes open. He's too strong to go down like this.  
  
  
  
  
  


⚈ 𝗭𝗜𝗢𝗡 𝗣𝗢𝗩  
  
  
  


Everything went by quickly and Edwin's voice filled my head. I fought off the soldier and swiftly killed him before rushing over to them.

My hands shook as they floated above Darren's wound.

"Come on man, you're too much of a big brute to go out in this way! You ain't giving up on us, you hear me?!", I shook his face a bit as he nodded, huffing out short breaths.

I picked him up making sure to hold pressure against his wound as well as I motioned to where the king ran off.

Edwin swiftly shook his head as I sighed in frustration, "GO Edwin! Take care of him and I'll make sure he's fine. If you don't get rid of him then this will all be for nothing---don't let him get away with it," he took one last look at Darren, kissing his head before running off wobbly after him.

I quickly hauled Darren out of the room as he gave me directions to the medical wing. We bumbled into the room as I sat him on a bed as his blood stained the sheets. I quickly got sutures and whatever else I'd need to stitch him up.

I put all the materials to the side as I ripped open his shirt, recoiling back at the gruesome look of it. I let it leave my head as I quickly got to work on him. I was halfway done as he cursed in pain, his teeth clenching on a cloth I found laying around. He grabbed my hand as he looked up with sweat running down his face.

He ripped the cloth from his mouth as he grunted out," Go, I'll do it myself. Edwin can't do it by himself and he will not fail!"

"You don't trust in Edwin--- he'll do it and you need this done now!", I tried to get back to working on it as he hit me away standing up, screaming in agony. He took the needle, thread, and alcohol as he grabbed a mirror setting it upon a desk. He leaned against it as he began to sew it with a bit of slowness behind my own work.

"I sure as hell don't but don't tell him that. You know Edwin isn't strong enough to take the king down on his own, being mortal isn't helping either. That's why we were there---no go! Or do you want to see him die?", he spoke quietly, breathing heavily as he tiredly worked on himself.

"I don't want to see you die either," I gritted out as words I never thought would come out of my mouth did. I may not like the motherfucker but I couldn't bear seeing him dead either.

I took up my sword as he chuckled lightly before wincing, drenching his wound in alcohol before going back to it, "Go help him, don't go all pussy on me now."

I laughed along with him bitterly before walking back towards the door.

"Don't die on us, we need you," I spoke as he looked up at me with a pained smile.

"Never thought I'd hear it. I need you guys too. Go."

I nodded in confirmation as I ran out of the room. This comes to an end now.  
  



	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAUTION: VIOLENCE and DEATH is ahead!

⚈ 𝗔𝗨𝗧𝗛𝗢𝗥 𝗣𝗢𝗩  
  
  


➻ 𝗘𝗩𝗘𝗡𝗜𝗡𝗚  
  
  


Time was of the essence as Edwin raced after his father. The man he followed with opposing questions and rebellion but followed nonetheless. It now came the time for him to be revealed to the world as he is. Not only will he go down in history as one of the worst rulers but he will be exposed for all wrong he has done.

There will be no rumors but factual information about King Edwin Joel Honoret III and his wrongful doings.

Edwin soon caught up not willing to let his head injury and fatigue stop him from achieving his goal. "Seize him now!", he pointed out as they ran out of the entrance of the castle and right into the village square.

Edwin took a breath as multiple soldiers made him kneel where everyone could see. The townspeople crowded the streets, filing in from out of their homes to see what this battle had come to. It came time for everyone to know the truth of the lives they lived.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⚈ 𝗘𝗗𝗪𝗜𝗡 𝗣𝗢𝗩  
  
  
  


"Townspeople, look towards your new king and hear what he has to say!", Muhammad yelled out as my father struggled in their arms.

I stepped forward as some looked at me with fear. There was going to be destruction here today no matter what but I never wanted to see the struck, fearful faces in front of me in this moment. I still pressed on although I couldn't bear to see it.

"We are broken...all of us. You've more than I lived in a broken kingdom which has done you wrong, a wrong which I cannot take back. I know most of you, if not all of you, place blame on anyone who's been deemed immortal. Anyone who is of the royal family including me. But I ask of you not to look at me alike as my family or any of the mentioned who are intolerant and abhorrent. This man before you---the king---is the cause of all of this. He's pushed my hand to reveal everything about this kingdom that has been hidden," I spoke as my father grumbled and scrambled trying to free himself.

"You wouldn't dare! You think they'll see you any different from me---you're a beast yourself! What do you call this display here you've made today, pounding down on our sacred kingdom?", he talked on as I raised my voice to talk above him.

I have no care for what he has to say. His time is over and he will vanish in coming moments.

"I'm just the same as you all. We all were at some point. Immortals came from somewhere and it wasn't as the natural order intended. Greedy human beings delved into black magic and have taken the lives of animals to drench themselves in their blood under a bright and impure moon. They ran in the den of the devil and created a person who isn't to exist---created a false system claiming themselves as your master. Well, not anymore."

I took up a sword from the ground and went towards my father and put it at his neck as it silenced all his chatter.

"I have since learned a way to return all immortals back to their original state. We will no longer hold it over you and will establish a place with moral and effective law that punishes those who actually deserve to be punished. You will not just be judged against your being again, for being who you are, what you were created as. You will be judged in Reflencia by what your actions reflect---if you look to harm others and destroy the peace! That being said, I will become your new king and make all right again with my brothers and loyal court with me."

All the citizens looked on with hopeful eyes as I pressed the sword further into my father's neck, halting the slitherous whispers falling from his lips.

"All hail King Edwin IV!", an old man yelled out as he bowed lowering his head to the ground as many others began to do the same. I looked on satisfied that they trust in me. I looked around completely seeing all the soldiers bowing as far as my eyes could see. Including Zion who was in the front giving me a small smile and nod.

My eyes shifted down to my father who spat at all the people kneeling, begging for their attention to be cast onto him.

"Parents, cover your children's eyes and turn their backs as they should not witness the example made today. This male which I call my father who I'm very ashamed of will be the first to be rid of for oppressing you all. That will not be tolerated in any way and so his consequence for years of this is death."

A torch was being lit as the citizens---except young ones---looked on at the demonstration.

"Any last words, father?"

"I used to love you...even if you thought so or not. Now, I'd rather be dead than to live in a world where those swines---", I swung the sword swiftly as his body was set on a fire immediately after. The village roared in elation as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I just stared at the fire rising fiercely in the atmosphere, feeling something that I think is allowed. Am I allowed to feel appalled by my actions? This is something that I thought would be much out of my person. It isn't like me to do such ravenous things---seeking out the blood of others, no matter what they've done.

But all in all, I'd rather face the pain of losing my parents than letting down my people who've been let down long after. They've sinned and it's been done away—their consequences.

"Edwin, look away now. You've done what you're supposed to," I turned and let Zion wrap his arms around me. I sighed heavily in his chest as I thought on the damage done here today. It was quick but brutal---the lives lost would have to be accounted for.

"I think you'd tell me it's okay to hurt...is it really?"

"It is because they were your parents. You've known them most of your life. However, there is no need for me to remind you of your pain. My job is not that---it's to heal that pain."

I nodded as we stood silent before I remembered two things: Darren was hurt and General Evers was nowhere to be seen. The latter could be dealt with in a minute, Darren came first.

"Where's Darren? Is he okay?", I asked frantically as he hurriedly pushed me towards the medical wing. I rushed in as I saw him laying on a bed with his hand over his stomach. I ran over as I removed his hand seeing a bandage over it. However, he was sweating profusely and his chest was rising a bit slow.

He looked to be in a comatose state so I had Zion try to find any nurses he could while I took a look at the wound. It wasn't sewn to the greatest of abilities and most likely risking infection if the proper medicines weren't used.

I leaned down to Darren's ear as I ran a hand over his head, "You gotta be strong for me. You've always pledged to take care of me but you have to put yourself first at some point. Now's the time...you have to be okay," my voice cracked as I placed a kiss on his temple as he moved around a bit, still breathing shakily.

I settled in a chair next to the bed as I tried to coax his movement, "Do you remember the first gift you ever gave me? It was a bracelet with the charm of a majestic, wolf with black and gray furs. Looked almost real, it amazed me when you gave it to me. You told me you thought of me as the wolf---how I'm resilient and as strong as it is. I give my strength over to you now---you have to live for me. I can't do anything without you---you're my right hand, my left hand too," I chuckled as tears slipped out of my ears. I wiped them but more fell.

"I got them, we should let them do their work," Zion came in with nurses who started to tend to him carefully. Zion rested his arm around my shoulders as I hesitantly walked from the room. He'd be fine, I just have to trust in all the powers there are.

For now, there were other things to be taken care of. **He** needed to be rid of.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It came midnight that I wandered around the village seeing if he were to hide out somewhere. Soldiers lined every path and greeted me as I walked along. The rest of the army would camp out around the village as I wouldn't allow them to trek all the way back to their territory. Muhammad and Ali would rest in their own chambers on the floor below mine.

I heard clattering and shouting near the entrance of the castle as I quickly ran back in that direction seeing Nick being held captive by Evers and guards circling them.

I carefully approached as Nick was being held by a knife at the throat.

"Let him go, Evers. Whatever you want to talk of is between you and I. You don't have to hurt an innocent person."

He chuckled loudly as Nick whimpered in his hold, the knife beginning to press into his skin. "He's part of all this mess----being a little birdie for the enemy huh?!", he jerked Nick as I walked forward before he gave me a warning look.

"If you want to take someone's life then take mine. He isn't to be brought into our business Evers."

"And why would I do that? Well, I will do that but it wouldn't hurt to take another---I don't like traitors anyway," he snarled as Nick began to cry from pain as his skin began to tear and blood leaked slowly.

I was quickly getting fed up with his blasted actions and games.

"I suggest you back down and let him go or I will have no choice but to take your life," I hissed out as I grabbed a spear from the ground.

"Oh dear Edwin, we both know how I perform. I don't believe that deal is in order," I watched it happen quickly as I threw the spear striking in the chest as he choked on his blood falling to his knees. He isn't dead but he will be soon.

"Cut off his head and burn him! Somone find Zion and bring him immediately!", they followed my orders bustling around as I leaned down to where Nick held his throat rasping out.

I pulled his head onto my lap as I patted down his hair, yelling for someone to bring a medic as well. "Nick, you'll be just fine. You just have to keep calm and someone will be here to take care of you, I promise."  
He shook his head gently, grabbing my hand that rested on his chest.

"I can...feel it. I ask of you to do something for me. We may...m-may not have known each other l-long but...but y-you. I trust you. Brandon... **tell him I'm sorry**. My answer is...yes. Zion---Caleb, please... **take care of him**."

"I promise. You can get through this---just hold on just for a few minutes! You can do it, just be calm," I gripped his hand as he smiled lightly.

"No...that's not true."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⚈ 𝗭𝗜𝗢𝗡 𝗣𝗢𝗩  
  
  


As soon as I heard those words, I rushed out of the room of Darren's only hearing the sound of my footsteps. Nothing else was more important than seeing him at this moment. Not like this---he won't go like this.

I rushed out of the doors where I saw Edwin holding Nick lightly as he looked up to me with tear-filled eyes.

I dropped down on my knees beside them as he moved Nick into my arms. I watched as he breathed slowly, fluttering those pretty eyes up at me which I adore so much. Since we were kids, it was always the thing that sucked me in. Everything he wanted would be made sure as long as he flashed those umber irises at me.

"You gotta hold on now---come on Nick!", I tugged him further up in my arms as he clenched my hand.

"I love you...y-you know that?", he said as I broke down in tears over him as he shushed me quietly.

"No, doll, you can't. You can't go like this---we just made up. You can't give up on me like this, you gotta fight!", he just shook his head as I kissed his forehead sobbing out.

"Say it back," he whispered.

"I love you, Nick. My first love, my doll," he smiled before his face began to sink and his eyes shut. The grip from my hand loosened as I screamed out holding him close to my chest. I screamed and screamed until my chest hurt until it felt like I couldn't breathe anymore.

I sat there with him there in my arms for what felt like hours until he had to be forcefully taken from my arms to be cleaned up and properly put to rest.

I stood from the ground, clothes stained in his precious life as Edwin was right behind me with open arms. I fell straight into them as my heart plunged into a deep depression.

I lost him. He's gone.  
  
  



	15. Chapter Fifteen

⚈ 𝗘𝗗𝗪𝗜𝗡 𝗣𝗢𝗩  
  
  


➻ 𝗦𝗘𝗩𝗘𝗡 𝗬𝗘𝗔𝗥𝗦 𝗟𝗔𝗧𝗘𝗥

"Edwin, are you passing up a chance for sex to go check on those savages?", Zion huffed in bed as I chuckled wrapping my robe around my stomach, standing from our bed.

"Those savages you speak of are our children dear," I retorted as I gave him an incredulous look. He shrugged as if he said nothing wrong.

"I meant what I said," and there it is. I tapped his shoulder as he pulled me forward into his arms. "I didn't mean it, love. I love our children but at the moment I would like to make love to you," he kissed around my thighs as I grinned before pushing his face up to mine. I laid a soft kiss on his lips before I broke apart from him.

"Well, that would have to wait. I could hear them down the halls and it is past their bedtimes. I wonder why Darren hasn't gone in there himself and shut their little soirée down."

Zion chuckled as he pulled on his much thicker robes, opening our door for me as he followed behind me out of the room. We walked down the halls on the way to our children's room.

It has been seven years since that war, the war that declared I'd take over. The kingdom is all one---being mortals only---immortals not being an acceptable term. I'd been made king after the entire process was conducted. My brothers, though older than I, weren't looking to step in as king ever. They wanted to lead on close to normal lives if possible and I wouldn't take that away from them.

A lot has come after that time including grievances. Zion mourned Nick for a long while.

I even established a law in place to remember him by---it basically comes down to anyone who's done wrong can have a chance to prove themselves. Anyone who's done wrong deserves a chance and can take it if they need to, to renounce themselves as innocent. Nick had done wrong but he redeemed himself by helping greatly in the war. Many like him can turn things around.

Brandon had gotten close to him within a short time, even proposed feeling as if he had no choice but to do so. He'd been distant for a short time and came round for the funeral to only put his ring on Nick's left ring finger and then left. He'd went east to visit his grandparents and eventually moved there. He left the crown to his brother and stays in the east even till now.

Every now and then he comes around but I don't think he can deal with the memory of what happened.

Zion had been a different case and our relationship dwindled around that time being that he was heartbroken. However, we managed to continue on with our relationship and married two years later. From there, I got pregnant not long after our honeymoon and had triplets---all boys. They were quite a handful, all just alike to Zion.

I'm pregnant now with three months to go and hopefully it's a girl. I don't know how much I could take with another rascal running around here. The boys get into trouble at all times of day----never know what to do with them except scolding them and hoping for the best. Or until Zion straightens them out and they come crying to me and hiding behind my back from the big monster.

Kids, very busy and expressive.

"And it's a shocker how you want to have more," Zion spoke rubbing my protruding stomach as I smiled gently planting my hands over his.

"I can't help but see more little joys around us----and it's not entirely on me Zion," I looked up knowingly at him as he pretended to be oblivious.

"I have no clue what you mean love."

"Then I guess there's another man who refuses to pull out because it's too good as he says---and then promises to do so the next time but never does," I retorted quickly as his face turned down quickly.

"Do you blame me? It is good. And we could be overflowing in that good if we just head back to our room and let the kids tire themselves out," he tried to grab my waist as I sped up my walking.

He nearly chased me down the halls as I ran carefully from him, us both filling the hallways with sheer, pure laughter that even the guards couldn't help but smile at.

We got to the kids' room and saw their doors open.

Peeking in, Darren was being attacked by two of the boys, my most ferocious of children: Emil and Marc. I see Gabriel is in the corner doing Austin's hair who sat uncomfortably staring at the mirror, it was a horror what I was seeing. Somehow Gabriel managed to change his blonde locks into green. He worries me sometimes.

"CHILDREN!", Zion shouted for me as we walked into the room. Darren was finally released as he ran over to our side.

"Never again will I babysit those---demons!", he gasped out as he looked around at the scratches on his body. "You see this, they did this," he held his arm out to me as I took it, sighing at the marks starting to appear on his skin. Ferocious is completely the right word, like animals I tell you. Are those teeth marks?

"What?!", Emil yelled out as he climbed off his bad skipping over to us. I looked down at him in surprise as he winked over at Darren. Darren looked over at me with an annoyed face as I did my best not to snicker. They're smart too, I didn't even know he could do that.

"You don't talk to your father that way Emil or to any adult, do you understand me?", I leaned down to his level as he nodded. Zion grabbed up Marc and Gabriel and brought them over as well, eliciting screeching laughs out of them.

"Yes, Papa but what bout him? He not special," he pointed to Darren as he walked closer before Austin ran up and stopped him.

"Dear, he is special. He's an adult as well---he takes care of you, protects you, and he's like your uncle," Austin said as he picked things out of his hair.

"But Aus is my uncle, no have two!", Emil yelled as I recoiled back at the fuss. I looked up at Zion for help but he was busy making faces at the boys as they did the same back. I snapped as he looked at me confused, the boys wearing the same look.

"You know what, I think bedtime is in order," they all whined as Zion whooped around in celebration before I shot a glare at him. We laid them down as they continued to talk on and on.

"But no bedtime, we have to stay up for morrow," Gabe said pouting as I kissed his forehead and tucked him in.

"If you stay up bud, tomorrow you'll feel very sleepy. Then you won't have fun on your big day," Zion said finally getting Marc into bed as he kept trying to tumble off and run around.

Tomorrow was the triplets' sixth birthday and the whole kingdom will be celebrating it. When young boys or girls turn six, we hold coronations and parties for the entire week as they're entering a time where they start to learn of their duties little by little.

The boys, although they are princes, wanted to be soldiers with all their little hearts. Always picking fights and making makeshift swords to defeat the bid bad monster named Zion Kuwonu.

"Papa, how come you and daddy get to stay up and have fun?", Marc asked as I sat next to him with a confused expression.

"Marc, daddy and I go to sleep at night same as you do. What do you mean have fun?"

"You guys are always jumping on the bed even when you say we can't. And papa, you're always yelling like we do when we attack the big scary man over there," he pointed to Darren as he narrowed his eyes at Marc.

But the big point of this was, they knew of our little festivities at night. I hope Zion knows we're not having sex for the longest time.

My face started to heat up as Zion took over and finally put them to bed. We were gonna leave out of the room when I heard Emil whispering, "Gabe---they do the smooching thing at night. Like the time we saw the black man and uncle Aussie kiss!", they all groaned and made noises of disgust as I looked towards everyone.

I hit Zion first of all as he's the reason for their noises. "Our children are corrupted now because of you," I said to him as we walked with Darren and Austin on the way back to our room.

"You mean because of us, you're not innocent Edwin. I mean, it was your screaming they heard, not mine," he shrugged pulling me into his side as I rolled my eyes. The baby kicked as I winced, Zion immediately splaying his palm upon my side to rub where they hit me.

"I can't wait to have children, except Darren won't give them to me," Austin grumbled as Darren put an arm around his shoulder, kissing his forehead.

It took Darren some time also to get over me and when he did----Austin was there for him. They somehow started talking one day, often finding things in common, and eventually, it sprouted into a new relationship.

After six years, the two are engaged and set to be married in the spring. I just love to see him happy and my friend as well. I could say they were a better fit than him and I could've been---they're really in tune with each other and just admirable.

"If they're anything like their kids, we're throwing them in cages," Darren snorted as Austin laid his head on his chest begging him for kids. Darren gave us a farewell as Austin continued to ramble on about the topic, heading in the opposite direction from our chambers.

Zion and I just continued on quietly until we got back to our room, soon tucking ourselves in our bed. I turned on my side where I was comfortable enjoying the warmth at my back.

He draped himself over me, pressing kisses onto my ear and temple. "I never tell you how great it is to be with you, to have had the chance. Saved my life and made me a king. You've beared my children and is continuing to do so---I have nothing but love and loyalty to give to you Edwin."

"And you're the only man for me. I'm grateful that you came sneaking into the castle on that day---seriously, you were a bit of an ass then. Still, you are, but I digress. You've become a better person and a leader," I chuckled as he made a noise of refusal.

"I was not that bad, everyone has always exaggerated that," he scoffed as we bickered on about it before we fell asleep from exhaustion.

All was calm in the kingdom of Reflencia and peace finally settled. I've done that.


End file.
